Feelings
by luckydog
Summary: Someone spoke behind Ray, he turned and gasped when he saw who it was. 'What are you doing here.....' You'll have to find out who it is. i'll give you a hint. Read the story. It-it-it's the last chappie! : ( The last chapter id up, so please review.
1. Rain

(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades though I wish I did. I'll write some great Manga/animé one day....one day. Lucky dog: Any way I'm sorry for any immaturity. That is when I've gotten high on laughter. Is it possible?! I guess so. I can't stop laughing once I start. I have to distract myself. Geez. listen to me ranting on. Hope you like it. It's my first, please review so I know whether to quit while I'm ahead. *Kai walks in* you don't need a review. You should just quit now. Lucky dog: That's it. I'm going to hurt you in ways that you have never known before! *Waves his hand* Kai: Yeah, like that's possible! Watcha gonna do? Lucky dog: Well I'll give you back to the other writers okay? *smiles slyly* Kai: Oh no! Lucky dog: at least I don't drag you around and make you do stuff you don't wanta. You do what you want. Hey, I know how to hurt you. Kai: Not possible. Lucky dog: Yes! I! Do! Dranzer's gonna die and you'll have to kiss some one! Ooh! ooh! I've got the perfect person! TYSON! I'll make you kiss Tyson! *Kai backs away slowly eyes wide* : N-no.not that. A-anything but that! *Tyson pops into the room* : Hey did I just hear my name? Lucky dog: Yep. *Nodding head insanely* You're going to kiss Kai. *Stops nodding head, starts smiling.* K? *Tyson starts blinking rapidly as he backs away.*: wait. Yo-you're k- kidding right? She's kidding, right Kai? Lucky dog: KISS! *Laughing like crazy* THANK YOU FOR READING.)  
  
Rain. Ray stood in the darkness, watching what was happening in the busy city below him. He was standing on a cliff situated above the city. The tree beside him swayed gently in the cold breeze. Ray shivered slightly. I just need some time alone. He thought to himself. "Ray?" A figure emerged from the shadows behind the tree. "Go home, Mariah." Ray commanded not looking at her. "But Ray," Mariah whined softly. "Why?" "Go home, Mariah!" He demanded slowly. "Why did you leave, Ray?" She asked his back. Ray continued staring at the city below him. "Was it because of me?" "Because." He stalled. "Why?" Mariah interrupted blinking back tears. "Why, Ray, why?" "Because," He turned to face her. "I felt that people needed to know about the white tigers. That's why i left the village. But, Mariah, I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way about you anymore." He added. Mariah continued looking into Rays golden eyes. Once so full of happiness and love for her, now so cold and lifeless. Just like Kai's. Something warm quickly trickled down her cheek. Ray wiped her cheeks and eyes free of tears. "Don't worry about me." He faced the city again. "I'm sorry. It's been over for a while." He then looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't cry. Your stronger then that." Mariah felt more tears spill down her face as she found that Ray's eye's had retained some of their warmth through his concern for her. She sniffed, wiping her eyes, then smiled. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Ray asked as he slid down the trunk of the tree, until he was sitting on the ground. The glow of the city lights reflected on his face. Mariah sat down next to him. "We're in the Australian tournament. What are you doing here?" "We're also in the tournament." He answered. "So.why did you come up here?" Mariah asked as she patted the tree root beside her. "To be alone." He said simply. Mariah's eyes widened and she had a look of sorrow and horror on her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ray, I didn't mean-" "It's okay." He said softly. "Who do you like now?" Mariah asked quietly looking at the dew glistening in the city lights. "I mean she would have to be the reason you broke up with me." "That's the thing." Ray turned to her. "I'm not quite sure." "But..then why?" Mariah cried getting to her feet. She could feel the tears welling up again. "I told you." Ray exclaimed softly as he looked up at her. "I don't feel that way about you, anymore. "Well.Goodbye Ray." Mariah sniffed, sounding hurt. Ray sighed. She then turned and walked away disappearing into the shadows. "Bye." He managed to say before she left. A little while later, a soft rain began to fall. Ray, being under the tree was sheltered. He watched the moon shine through the parted clouds. He smiled in spite himself. The lights from the city glimmered on the rain soaked grass. "Ray." A voice softly said from behind him. "Huh?" Ray turned. "Wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
*to be continued* Have your say. Who else should be following Ray? Kai? Tyson? Or some imaginary character who is female or male? Tell me in your review or e- mail me. Lucky_is_my_dog@yahoo.com.au you don't need a reason to e-mail me. Anyone can! Send me annoying chains. I keep the good ones and delete the rest!  
  
(A/n I live in Australia. I've never been anywhere else. I just can't imagine it. My imagination is for scaring the hell out of me! Any one played Project zero? T.T so scary! T.T)  
  
(You don't need to read this unless you are really bored.) Lucky dog: I'm not insane. I'm just a result of my friends insanity. and pain. They laugh too much. So do i. Have you ever had I stitch from laughing too much? I have..................painful. lucky dog : Any ways review. Because if you don't..I'll sing! Kai: please don't. -_-U Muffled Ow after the sound of meat hitting bone. A thump happens afterwards. Kai: X_x. *out cold* Lucky dog: He was getting annoying. Nothing a good punch couldn't handle! ^_^ *Ray walks in the room.*: Wow. *he stops to inspect Kai knocked out cold on the ground.* That would've hurt! Lucky dog: *shrugs* he challenged me. Tyson: It's true. *Nodding* Voice: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Max bounces into the room.* DOGPILE!!!!!! *Max lands on Kai* Ray: -_-U Tyson:-_-U Lucky dog: =_=U Max: I must be heavy! He isn't moving! Ray: He's out cold. *Max gets up* Really? Luckydog: Yup! Max looks down at Kai: *confused* He didn't feel cold. Ray, Tyson and lucky dog fall over animé style. Lucky dog: Ah.don't you have other authors and ff writers to annoy? Ray: I'll take Kai. *A lot of shuffling as Ray picks Kai up, they walk out of the room.* Lucky dog: *yells* Come back! *whimpers* I'm bored now. I must Sleep, Through boredom. Night night. *curls up and sleeps* *Kenny walks in with his laptop*: Where is everybody? 


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: No I do not own Beyblade or south park or anything else I  
happen to mention. I wish I did.  
Kai leaning against the wall with his eyes closed: As if you would be able  
to write anything that good.  
  
Lucky dog: that's IT! First you insult me in this fanfic, then you invade  
my CCS fanfic and insult me there, then you start destroying my e-mails and  
reviews! TYSON!  
  
*walks in with food his mouth* What?  
  
Lucky dog *sweetly* : If I give you a three course meal, will you kiss Kai?  
  
Tyson: Er. *looks like his having a major eternal struggle.*  
Lucky dog *slyly* : I'm a good cook.  
Kai *eyes wide open and looking freaked* : Don't do it Tyson. The food will  
probably kill you.  
Lucky dog: -_-*(- Angry face) I'm going to kill you! *pounces on Kai.*  
Tyson: Any way.enjoy the story. :D  
Max: Oh yeah! Tyson forgot to mention that italic means it's that person's  
thoughts, and bold.bold.has no meaning.  
Tyson *whispers*: It means they're yelling, really loud.  
Max: Oh yeah, it means they're yelling really loud.  
Tyson: -.-U (- Sigh with sweat drop.)  
Tyson: Where did you come from anyway?  
Max: My Mother!  
Tyson *falls over animé style*: Ow my head! No really.  
Max: That door.  
Tyson: There's no door there.  
Max: Opps!  
Tyson: You just broke a wall. e.eU  
Max: EH heh heh.  
  
Surprise.  
"I asked you what you were doing here!" Ray demanded.  
"I have every right to be here." Kai replied.  
Ray shrugged and sighed as he sat down again, leaning against the rough  
bark of the Wattle tree.  
"Why are you really here?" Ray softly asked. Kai barely heard him against  
the gentle patter of the rain.  
Kai also leant against the tree, next to where Ray was sitting. They both  
stared at the glowing lights, shining through the sheets of water that was  
cascading upon them.  
"I came here to see you." Kai sighed, as the wind blew gently making Ray  
shiver slightly. Kai's scarf floated in front of his face, obscuring his  
view.  
Kai moved forward, and positioned himself so that he was facing Ray. He  
pulled out a white raincoat.  
"You should wear this to keep yourself dry." Kai said throwing the coat  
into his lap.  
"Er.thanks." Ray said looking at the coat in his lap, then up at Kai. " But  
why--?"  
"I need you there tomorrow." Kai answered tonelessly as he turned his back  
to Ray, and started walking. "Tyson has the unfortunate habit of  
underestimating his opponents, plus he's world champion, so people will  
want to beat him most. I need you and Max to be at your best tomorrow." Kai  
stopped at the edge of the dry ground, and faced Ray again. "So don't stay  
up too late."  
Kai walked down the hill towards their hotel. Ray could've sworn that Kai's  
face had more colour in it then usual. Though it might have been the glow  
of the city lights.  
Ray stared at the rain coat in his lap, before closing his eyes to think.  
He could hear the rain more clearly with his eyes closed, so he opened them  
again.  
Ray gave a cough, as he removed his back from hard, cold trunk. He put the  
coat on and lowered the hood over his hair and face. Then started walking.  
Kai is right. We need our strength for tomorrow. Tyson does seem to  
underestimate his opponents. Now that I think about I, Kai is usually  
right. And Tyson's usually wrong. Ray laughed out loud when he thought  
about it. He could see the 7 story Lucky dog hotel in front of him. (a/n  
the hotel's fictional, as is the name of the suburb.) It was situated in  
bird tree of Victoria.  
Luckydog hotel was dark, and covered with shadow. Majestic looking during  
the day, it looked haunting at night. It was a five star hotel, with the  
best of everything. Ray opened the door, to find the plush red carpet,  
marble walls and brightly shining gold trimmings assaulting his eyes. He  
blinked a couple of times while everyone bustled around him. The ushers  
dressed in bright red hurried past with golden luggage trolleys, ignoring  
him. The grand staircase, set in the middle of the room led to the first  
floor balcony, that held two glass lifts and corridors leading to other  
rooms. He took off his coat, made his way across to the staircase while  
staring at the restaurant to his right. Only then did he realize how hungry  
he was. He shot a quick glance at the door way on his left, before trudging  
up the grand marble staircase to their room. Number 377. (a/n. I'm sorry I  
haven't described it properly. But you get the idea, right?)  
"Hey, Ray!" Tyson yelled as he came out of one of the glass lifts behind  
Ray. He spun around.  
"Wassup, Tyson?" Ray asked.  
"I'm hungry." Tyson answered. "So I'm going to the restaurant."  
Ray laughed. "Sooo.where's Max?"  
"He and Kenny are singing Karaoke in the hotel room." Tyson answered.  
"Is Kai still in there?" Ray enquired.  
"Yeah, he just walked in after Max and Kenny started their first number."  
Tyson and Ray burst out laughing.  
"Do you have any money?" Tyson asked.  
"No." Ray responded. "Otherwise I would be in there right now. I'm  
starved."  
"Tell you what. I'll shout you." Tyson said. Ray looked shocked. Tyson  
never shouts anyone when it comes to food. "On one condition." Tyson added.  
"That I get to eat any leftovers."  
"Of course, Tyson." Ray laughed again. "You paid for it. I won't get  
anything expensive and.I'll pay you back."  
"Okay!" Tyson said loudly. "Lets go." They walked back down the staircase,  
stopping only to let an usher hurry past them to the lifts that were right  
next to the restaurant doorway.  
They went through the restaurant doorway.  
"Hey there's a café!" Tyson said pointing to the left.  
The restaurant on their right was an expensive one. It was for people who  
would eat in over elegant birthdays with classical music played by a string  
quartet. The rich red curtains surrounded by the candle light made it look  
exquisite.  
The café on their left had plastic tables, cutlery and paper napkins. The  
food was totally different to that of the restaurant. Both places were  
clean.  
"What do you think?" Ray asked.  
"Café." They said in unison.  
They walked over to a table and sat down.  
"Hi." A waitress asked. She had dark blonde-light brown hair pulled into a  
ponytail, blue-green eye that shone and a smile that seemed infectious.  
"What would you like?"  
"Three hamburgers." Tyson said. "With fries."  
"Fried rice, small." Ray said.  
"Okay, got it." The girl said. "It should be ready in a few minutes." The  
girl left to the kitchen area to give their order to the chefs.  
"Hey, where were you?" Tyson asked.  
"What's wrong, Tyson?" Ray said. "Did you miss me?"  
"No I just wondered where you were?" Tyson said.  
"I was up on the hill admiring the view." Ray replied.  
"Is it nice?" Tyson said.  
"Well," Ray hesitated thinking. "I think I counted about thirty fast food  
places so for you, yes."  
"Low blow, Ray." Tyson said as he playfully punched Ray. "Very low blow."  
"I think Kai's been around too long." Ray commented.  
"Yes." Tyson said sound uncannily like Cartman. "He's warping our fragile  
little minds."  
Ray and Tyson laughed at it.  
"Here's your meals." The waitress was back with a small fried rice, and a  
hamburger with fries.  
"Where's the other two?" Tyson asked.  
"Oh, well bring them when your friends arrive." The waitress said.  
Ray started laughing.  
"What?" The waitress asked.  
"Oh, well, Tyson here will eat all those." Ray said wiping his eyes.  
"There's no one joining us."  
"Oh sorry." The waitress apologized. "I didn't know. Wait, you said Tyson  
right? From the Bladebreakers?"  
"Yeah." Ray and Tyson said in unison.  
"Can I please get your autograph?" She asked.  
"Sure." Tyson said.  
"Why not?" Ray exclaimed. They signed her notebook.  
"Make it out to Sam." She said.  
"Okay, Sam." Tyson shouted as he finished.  
"Tyson. Use your indoor voice." Ray scolded.  
"Okay!" Tyson said. He started on his hamburgers. Sam went to leave but Ray  
stopped her.  
"How old are you?" He asked.  
"Fifteen." Sam responded. "Why do you ask?"  
"Oh I was just wondering." Ray responded. "How come you're working?"  
"School holidays." Sam said. "Anyway nice to meet you, but I have to  
continue working."  
"Bye." Ray said.  
Ray ate half his fried rice, before giving it to Tyson.  
"Desert!" He exclaimed as he received it.  
The other two dishes had arrived beforehand and surprisingly Tyson had let  
Ray have his chips of his third hamburgers and chips.  
"How come you bought me dinner and then gave me some of your own food?" Ray  
asked incredulously.  
"You.eat.little." Tyson said through mouthfuls.  
"Oh." Ray laughed.  
After they finished their food they paid for it. ($15.)  
"So, Tyson, what does that doorway lead to?" Ray asked pointing to the  
left.  
"It's the entertainment area." He said as they walked to the lift. "It has  
beyblading bowls, pool, gym, video arcade, pub, karaoke bar, bowling and  
more."  
They reached the third floor, and got off. Tyson and ray both pulled out a  
key. Tyson put his away after laughing. they got to room 377 and opened the  
door.  
"And I-e-I will always love you-e-ou." Max sang at the top of his voice.  
"Oh my god." Tyson exclaimed.  
Ray was speechless.  
Candy wrappers were everywhere, the dark red cushions, curtains, were all  
over the floor, Kenny was passed out on the floor and the red and cream  
furniture was overturned. The lounge room led to the balcony, which the two  
doors were open. The door way on the right led two bedrooms and bathrooms.  
All the walls had been drawn on.  
Max had one curtain tied around his neck, singing.  
Kenny stirred. Ray and Tyson gingerly made their way across to him.  
"What happened?" Ray said over Max's singing.  
"Max was thirsty and opened the bar fridge where he found a lot of  
chocolate." Kenny explained. "he then found some lollies in the TV side  
cupboard.  
"How did you get knocked out?" Tyson asked.  
"Max hit me with the coffee table, saying I was evil and that he,  
superwomen would stop me." Kenny held his head as he spoke.  
"I am women, hear me roar." Max shouted.  
"Why did he do that?" Ray asked.  
"Duh!" Tyson said. "he's on a super sugar high." Tyson giggled at he's own  
pun.  
"Actually," Kenny pulled out Dizzi. "I took a lot of pictures not to  
mention some vids as well. They watched as Kenny pressed play.  
~Video~  
Max is running around with the microphone, with the red curtain round his  
neck. He gets tangled up in the cord of the mic and he falls over.  
He untangles himself and runs around yelling;  
"Na-na, na-na na-na na-na, Max man!" At this point he's running around in  
circles jumping off furniture and drawing on the walls.  
Stepping on the remote the TV turns on and video hits appears on the  
screen. (a/n it's a music countdown show.)  
The Australian band Mercury four appears.  
Max starts dancing wildly, singing:  
"I want to get me some of that!  
I need to get me some of that!" (a/n think of 5)  
He than runs out to the balcony and starts to strip down to his underwear.  
The rain is coming down a bit harder.  
"I'm super woman!" He declares. "Watch me fly!"  
At this point the laptop is put down and Kenny runs out to Max.  
"Not today!" Kenny yells. Too late, Max jumps. Luckily the curtain got  
tangled and Max is just hanging upside down. Several screams come from the  
lower floors.  
"Never fear, MAXWOMAN is here." Max declares.  
Kenny hoists him up. Only then it becomes apparent why people were  
screaming. Max's boxers had torn, and fallen off.  
"oh dear god!" Kenny gasps as he throws Max some more boxers'.  
"Maxman doesn't need clothes!" the now wet Max shouts.  
"They have superpowers." Kenny yells, picking up the laptop.  
Max puts them on and proceeds to get dressed.  
~end of video~  
Max is swinging from a chandelier.  
"Ooh ooh, aah aah!" He calls.  
"Max get down!" Kenny cries.  
They hear some ripping noises and the chandelier falls from the roof and  
Max fell with it.  
"Where's Max?" Tyson asked after the white dust settled.  
"Out cold." Ray replied looking at Max asleep under the broken chandelier.  
He had landed on cushions that he had thrown around the room.  
"So want to see another one?" Kenny asked.  
"Sure." Ray and Tyson chorused.  
~another video~  
Kenny puts his laptop on the coffee table. Max is running around eating a  
chocolate bar waving his arms like crazy.  
"I'm frying! I'm frying!" Max was shouting.  
"Don't you mean flying?" Kenny asked. "Oh well. Max, look at these."  
Kenny was waving some sheets of paper with pictures of Max running around  
naked, when he last had a large amount of sugar. It seems that Kenny had  
printed them out while Max was getting dressed.  
"As I thought." Max screamed. "you're the evil no eyes!"  
Max starts chasing after Kenny screaming.  
"I have eyes!" Kenny shouted through laughter. "They're just hidden under  
my fringe. That's why I have glasses! I can't see through my fringe!"  
Anyway they're running around in circles round the couch. Max is throwing  
couch cushions at Kenny yelling  
"I will defeat you No eyes!"  
Max then pounced on Kenny, knocking him over. Max then picks up the coffee  
table and tips it on Kenny. The picture goes fuzzy then turns black.  
~End of video~  
"Geez!" Tyson exclaimed. "he did all this?"  
"Yup." Kenny said.  
"Wow." Ray looked stunned. "How much sugar did he eat?"  
"Well," Kenny thought. "about 50 lollies and chocolates."  
"Shit!" Tyson swore.  
The door opened and they all turned. It was Kai. He just stared at Kenny,  
Tyson, Ray and Max who were all covered in a fine white dust. He seemed to  
survey all the other damage. The fallen chandelier, torn and ripped  
curtains and cushions, the furniture upturned, caveman squiggles on the  
walls, things pulled out of the cupboards that are next to the TV and the  
TV still going.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Kai demanded.  
"Ah." Tyson looked at the floor.  
"Well." Kenny stalled.  
"Max.ah.g-got into the c-chocolates and.other things." Ray stuttered.  
"Whatever." Kai said. "Just clean this up."  
"But how are we to fix the chandelier?" Kenny complained.  
"hm." Kai grunted as he left the room.  
"Yeah we should." Ray agreed.  
"Alright." Tyson said as he picked up Max. "I'll put him to bed." Tyson  
walked out the room.  
Ray and Kenny started cleaning.  
~30 minutes later~  
"Finally." Tyson exclaimed as he went to sit on the couch.  
"NO!" Ray and Kenny leapt forwards and stopped him from sitting down.  
"What!" He exclaimed.  
"Your covered in dust." Kenny said. "we just cleaned the couch."  
"oh." Tyson said. "Well I think I'll go have a shower." Tyson walked out  
the room. Soon the sound of water hitting tiles was heard.  
"yeah, perhaps we better change out these clothes." Kenny said.  
"Hey, Kenny," Ray stopped him. "What did you do with the Chandelier?"  
"I replaced the chandelier with a normal light and put the chandelier  
outside Mr. Dickenson's room." Kenny said before he went into his Tyson's  
and Max's room.  
Ray sighed and went into his own room. He pulled down the blind that had a  
nice view of the city. Then pulled off his clothes and pulled on his  
pajama's. Ray left his dirty clothes on his bed. All of his clothes were  
neatly put away. Ray looked over at Kai's belongings. They were super neat.  
Everything was in order and clean.  
Lucky Kai doesn't share a room with Tyson. Ray thought.  
The water was stopped, and Ray walked in to put his clothes in the basket  
for the cleaners to pick up in the morning.  
Tyson was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Hey!" Tyson said when he saw him. "You having a shower too?"  
"Nah." Ray stifled a yawn. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."  
"I'm glad I'm not in a room with Kai." Tyson said.  
"Yeah, well, Kai's less likely to kill me during the night." Ray responded.  
"Too true." Tyson nodded. "goodnight."  
"Yeah, you and everyone else." Ray said as he left the bathroom.  
Ray pulled back the covers and got into bed. He listened to the rhythmic  
pattern of the rain falling on the window. Ray stared at his beyblade in  
his hand. He felt his eyes droop, and fell into a deep sleep.  
~the next day~  
When Ray woke up Kai was already up. He knew he had slept in his bed  
because the covers were rumpled. Ray rubbed his eyes.  
What's the time? The digital clock beside him said it was 6 o'clock.  
"I should get up." He mumbled to himself. He sat up stretching. He then  
got out of bed. He walked into the lounge room. Kai was sitting on the  
couch watching TV. At least ray thought he was watching TV. He was sitting  
there talking to himself.  
"Kai. You do always talk to yourself?" Ray asked. "Is it because you don't  
have anyone else to talk to?"  
""hm." Kai grunted getting up. "as if I would want to talk to any of you."  
He walked past Ray bumping him on the way to the door.  
"You know, Kai." Ray shouted at he's retreating back. "We try to be your  
fiend, but you just keep shoving us off. You should learn to lighten up."  
"Whatever." Kai closed the hotel door.  
"I can see why Tyson argues with him all the time." Ray muttered as he  
looked out the balcony doors. It had stopped raining.  
Ray grabbed a towel and his clean clothes from the bedside table. They had  
been cleaned overnight so they were ready to wear.  
Ray started the shower and hopped in.  
What is Kai's problem? Why does he push everyone away?  
Ray washed his hair without taking out his tie. (that is the thing that is  
the long thing that his hairs in. if you still don't understand, I'll send  
you an e-mail showing you what it is.)  
Geez. We try to be nice and he's a total arsehole in return.  
Ray rinsed after he washed he's body. (a/n I'm NOT going into detail!)  
He then got out of the shower and turned off the taps. He dried his body  
before wrapping a towel around his waist.  
"what?" he said checking his clothes. "where's my t-shirt? Oh wait. It must  
be in my bedroom." Ray laughed at himself as he walked out the bathroom  
that is shared between the two bedrooms. The three rooms were side by side.  
The bathroom door was directly across from the lounge entry.  
He saw Kai walk past the doorway from where he was standing in the bathroom  
doorway. Ray followed him to the balcony.  
"look, Kai" Ray said to Kai's back. "I'm sorry if I offended you or  
anything, but you could at least acknowledge the fact that we are trying to  
be your friends."  
"Go wake up Tyson." Was all Kai said.  
"fine." Ray shrugged. "I'll wake him after I get dressed."  
Kai went rigid and turned.  
"hm." He grumbled as he faced the view.  
Ray walked back through the doorway and turned right to his bedroom.  
Quickly he got dressed with his blue t-shirt, pant and the Chinese top. He  
picked up a small champagne holder, went into the bathroom and filled it up  
with cold water. Leaving the holder and water there he walked into the  
lounge to the bar fridge he grabbed a handful of ice. Ray shot a glance at  
Kai. He was sitting crossed arms, and legs with his eyes closed. Ray took  
the ice back into the bathroom, adding it to the cold water. Ray stalked to  
the other bedroom, slowly he opened the bedroom door. It was dark and  
furnished in the exact same way as his. Blue velvet curtains, deep blue  
cotton sheets, silk pillows, plush blue carpet, oak bedside tables, blue  
lamps and oak cupboards. (a lot isn't it)  
Max and Kenny stirred when they heard the door open. Ray put a finger to  
his lips.  
Max got excited, even Kenny looked eager to see what would happen. Ray  
brought in the bucket trying not to spill any. Tyson was on the far side,  
by himself. The pillows were on the floor, the blankets were half off the  
bed and Tyson had somehow turned around so that he's feet were where his  
head was supposed to be. Tyson's head was hanging over the edge of the bed  
and he was still under the covers.  
"This is gonna be sweet!" Max exclaimed hardly containing his excitement.  
Ray ripped Tyson sheets off his bed. Tyson shivered, curled into the fetal  
position and rolled over.  
"Oh, man this is as bad as last time." Ray said. "I'm not carrying Tyson."  
Ray lifted the bucket and tipped it on Tyson.  
"AARGGH!" Tyson screamed.  
"Rise and Shine Tyson!" Ray laughed.  
"Wake up call!" Max shouted.  
"What time is it?" Tyson had grabbed his wet sheets and wrapped them round  
him.  
"7 o'clock, Tyson." Kenny said. "the earliest you've ever been awake."  
"aw." Tyson rubbed his nose.  
"We have to get there on time." Kai said. He seemed to have taken pleasure  
out of Tyson being cold, wet and miserable.  
"Well, I don't need a shower." Tyson commented.  
He left the room to get a towel. Kai also left, with his scarf floating  
behind him. (I want that scarf!)  
"I need a shower." Max said. "Hey what's this white powdery stuff on my  
bed."  
"ah, that would be the powered cement from the chandelier falling from that  
ceiling." Kenny said while Ray laughed.  
"So that's what happened." Max said. " It's like a blur."  
"Sugar hangover!" Ray declared while Kenny and Max laughed.  
"We better get dressed." Kenny said.  
"Right." Max agreed.  
Ray left them and went to find Drigger. Drigger was in the padlocked drawer  
of his bed side table. He unlocked it and pulled out the white beyblade. He  
picked up his ripcord and shooter and walked into the lounge. Kai was on  
the balcony and Tyson was sitting on the couch, dry and dressed.  
"Tyson.ah, you didn't get dressed in here did you?" Ray asked him.  
"Nah, in the bathroom." Tyson was watching the Disney channel.  
Ray left him and walked out to the balcony. He leaned on the railing.  
Kai was leaning against the clear locked door.  
  
"I see you woke up Tyson, Ray." Kai said. Ray looked at Kai, shocked.  
"How, how did you know it was me standing here?" Ray asked staring at Kai  
in wonderment.  
"Hm." Kai said.  
"It's because he spends most of his time with us with his eyes closed."  
Tyson said as he walked through the open door to the wide balcony. "He  
knows how fast we walk and in which way we walk."  
Kenny and Max joined them, Kenny wearing t-shirt and tie, max his green  
overalls.  
"You know, Tyson," Kai said opening his eyes. "That's the smartest thing  
I've ever heard you say in all the time I've known you."  
"You know, Kai," Tyson said mimicking Kai. "That's the nicest thing you've  
ever said to me in all the time I've known you."  
Ray, Kenny and Max tried to keep a straight face. Kai took his back away  
from the locked door and walked in through the open door.  
"oh there you are Kai." The boys heard Mr. Dickenson's voice come from  
inside.  
The four of them walked into the lounge.  
"oh hello there boys." Mr. Dickenson said.  
"Hi Mr. Dickenson." The boys chorused.  
"Are we ready to go?" Mr. Dickenson asked the team. "Your against the  
Australian devils today. There the Australian team."  
"Oh, I've heard of them." Kenny said sitting down with his computer. "  
Their bit beasts are all Australian animals. They are strong. So watch out  
you guys."  
"Off to the mini bus, then." Mr. Dickenson said happily.  
~outside the mini bus~  
"back, back, back, back," Tyson and Max were chanting at the minibus door.  
When the door opened they ran down the aisle to the big back seat. Kenny  
soon followed. Ray sat the next seat up and Kai sat at the front with Mr.  
Dickenson.  
"Corners!" Max shouted.  
"Oh, guys, come on." Kenny moaned. (why does that sound wrong?)  
"Yeah, guys." Dizzi echoed. "My hard drive's still out of place from last  
time."  
"oh, your ruining our fun." Tyson complained.  
"Alright then." Max said. "But we might play later."  
"Okay, okay," Kenny raised his arms in defeat. "I'm moving!"  
Kenny sat on the seat opposite Ray. Three seats down Mr. Dickenson told the  
bus driver to go.  
"We have an hour drive." Mr. Dickenson said. "we 're going to Greendale."  
(a/n Greendale exists. My school owns the camp up there. With a creek. I  
nearly killed myself there by trying to climb a cliff made of sandy rock.  
I've learnt my lesson. Not near sea though.)  
Ray watched the houses go past as they went through a suburb away from the  
city.  
"Hey max." Tyson said to his friend. "Watcha humming?"  
Ray and Kenny turned, interested. After all, the only thing there was to  
watch was cars and passing paddocks.  
"99 bottles of beer on the wall." Max answered.  
Tyson just stared at max for a while before breaking into song.  
"99 bottles of beer,  
ya take one down and pass it around,  
98 bottles of beer on the wall." Max and Tyson continued singing, while  
down in front Kai's lip twitched.  
~half an hour later~  
"1 bottle of beer on the wall,  
1 bottle of beer.  
you take one down and pass it around,  
0, bottles of beer on the wall." Max and Tyson sang wearily.  
"Finally." Kai breathed.  
Kenny looked up over his laptop at Kai before returning to it.  
"come on, Kai." Ray laughed. "At least they can sing in tune. You should  
hear Mariah and Lee. I'm surprised I can still hear."  
"Sure." Kai mumbled.  
"Give me a review on the leader, Dizzi." Kenny said.  
"what's his name again?" Dizzi asked.  
"Devlin." Kenny said.  
"His bitbeast together with his blade are virtually unstoppable. They rip  
their opponents to shreds. I means literally. They then bury them." Dizzi  
stated.  
"Ohh." Max said. "0 bottles of beer on the wall,"  
"0 bottles of beer," Tyson joined in.  
"you go to the store and buy one more,  
1 bottle of beer on the wall!"  
The singing continues.  
~50 minutes later~  
"90 bottles of beer on the wall." Tyson and Max were still singing.  
"I can't stand this!" Kai complained. "Tyson! Max! shut up!"  
"91 bottles of beer on the wall."  
"Okay, guys," Ray said. "Maybe you should stop before Kai kills the both of  
you."  
"Okay." Tyson and Max replied in unison.  
Kenny turned around in his seat and stared at Tyson and Max along with Ray.  
"What!" They cried.  
"Nothing!" Ray and Kenny chorused. Kenny and Ray looked at each other  
laughing. Then Tyson and Max joined in.  
"Nearly there boys." Mr. Dickenson said.  
"okay." The four boys replied.  
"what were we laughing at?" Max asked them.  
Ray, Tyson and Kenny fell over animé style.  
The mini bus stopped and they all filed out.  
"Wow!" Tyson said gazing around.  
There was a small blue stone building, with an open fire, dining room and a  
kitchen with a walk in store room.  
There were three small hall/stadiums for them to beyblade in with a vast  
area for them to run around. On their right was fifteen bedrooms and  
bathrooms joined together. Mr. Dickenson who was watching them said.  
"The are the rooms that you will stay in if you win. They will send your  
luggage down."  
"That means there are thirty teams." Kenny said incredulously.  
"There are two beystadiums in each hall with one for practice." Mr.  
Dickenson said.  
"Okay." Tyson said.  
"Now your first beybattle is in thirty minutes, try your hardest and don't  
forget to have fun." Mr. Dickenson walked off towards the bluestone  
building.  
Tyson looked at the Tree which was right in front of them. It was in  
between the bluestone building and the halls.  
"Max, I'll race you to the tree!" Tyson ran off laughing like mad. Max  
chased after him gaining fast.  
Ray and Kenny followed them. Tyson was now swinging on a thick rope that  
was attached to the tree. Ray, max and Kenny were pushing him.  
The minibus drove away, flicking up dust that stung Kai upon impact. That  
must mean that there are more people here. Just as the thought struck Kai  
he heard voices behind him.  
"I hate coming to Greendale." A high pitched voice whined.  
"You didn't mind so much last time." A smooth voice teased.  
Kai looked at them from out of the corner of his eyes.  
Four people, two girls two guys were up the hill at the gate behind him.  
three of them looked about his age but one of them only looked about 10.  
Kai shot them a cold look before wandering down to where Tyson and the  
others were playing.  
"Hey, Kai, who are they?" Tyson asked as he swung past wildly.  
Kai ignored him.  
"Yeah, Who are they?" Ray echoed.  
"The opposition." Kai said as he passed.  
"Where are you going?" Kenny yelled after him. "Be back in twenty minutes."  
Kai kept walking down a slight incline, past the tree, where he came to a  
gate. He opened it to see some stone steps leading steeply downwards. Kai  
went down where he found a small bubbling brook. It had a wide smooth  
surface before bouncing down the rocks. He stood on a tiny bridge going  
over the creek to a large paddock. A cliff face loomed behind him. The  
stone steps were cut into it. Flowers of many different colors grew further  
upstream. The rocks on the bank were flat and rounded, perfect for  
skipping. Behind him were more flowers, with the calls of birds a rushing  
waters surrounding him. Kai was where he wanted to be, alone. As he picked  
up a stone to skip he did something very un-Kai-like. He smiled.  
"Watch out Max!" Tyson screamed as he barley missed the tree.  
"No way Tyson." Ray laughed. "We're having to much fun."  
Kenny didn't comment as he was too busy watching the four kids walk up.  
The girl who was about ten was wearing a pink dress, with her hair in pig  
tails with ribbons and dress shoes on.  
Her hair went from a violet color to a milky pink. Her eyes were also a  
mixture of pink and purple and she had a small upturned nose with freckles  
and pink lips that were in a pout.  
The guy who was telling the young girl off was like a typical surfer. He  
had bleached blond hair with blue eyes and the shirt and shorts he was  
wearing were casual. There were freckles on his face which made Kenny think  
that these too were brother and sister.  
The other girl had her dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore light  
brown tee with a darker brown netball skirt. Her green eyes were bright as  
she stared at the bladebreakers. Her face was unblemished but there was a  
blotch of darker skin on her neck which looked strangely like a wombat.  
The other boy was wearing a hat with the corks on it, his sandy brown hair  
matched his hat and his caramel eyes. His black steel toed boots met with  
his rolled up pants, the kids sleeves on his t-shirt were also rolled up.  
The Australian devils watched the bladebreakers mucking around, Tyson on  
the rope, max pushing him, Ray in the tree throwing pine cones at Tyson and  
Kenny sitting on the ground at the base of the tree.  
"So, this is the famous bladebreakers." The freckled boy mocked.  
"Yeah." Tyson said still swinging.  
"Hi." The older girl said.  
"we're not supposed to be friendly with them." The freckled boy scolded. He  
seemed to be the leader, Devlin. "they're our enemy."  
Tyson choose this moment to hit the tree trunk and fall onto the ground.  
~to be continued.~  
Tyson: why do I have to get injurded?  
Luckydog: You call that injurded? Anyway it's funnier when you get hurt.  
Kai: sure is.  
Luckydog: thank you to all those people who reviewed.  
Kai: the total of two.  
Luckydog: Thank you anyway.  
Kai: why are you encouraging her?  
Luckydog: I'm sick of this. *grabs the packaging sticky tape and puts it  
over Kai's mouth.* I'll try to update soon. Why not read my CCS ff Working  
together, while your waiting? 


	3. Battle

Luckydog: Okay Kai, you're going to read the disclaimer.  
*Kai gives Luckydog the death stare.*  
Luckydog: Oh yeah. *Luckydog gives Kai her death stare.*(much scarier! :-|  
)  
Tyson, have you finished that meal?  
Tyson: Mealy. *mouth's full*  
Luckydog: good. *rips off the tape on Kai's mouth*  
Kai: hmm. *rubbing his mouth* alright. Disclaimer: Luckydog does not own  
Beyblade or anything else that she may mention besides her own characters  
and storylines. Can I go now?  
Luckydog: gladly. Tyson you don't need to kiss Kai anymore!  
Tyson: yay! I've just finished.  
Luckydog: was it nice?  
Tyson: yep.  
Kenny: of course he thinks it's nice, it's food! Now enough chatting lets  
get on with the story!  
Luckydog: Is it that good?  
Kenny: nah I just want to see Tyson humiliated.  
Tyson: Why me?  
Battle.  
"actually, there's one missing." Kai heard the smallest of the Australian  
devils say. He had come up the hill in time to see Tyson get knocked  
senseless into the tree. He walked over to the group.  
"well, see you at the beystadiums." The one with the hat said as they  
walked over to the 2nd hall.  
"strange." Kenny commented.  
"yeah." Ray said still in the tree.  
Kai looked up.  
"what are you doing up there?" He asked coldly.  
"having fun." Ray retorted. " you should try it some time."  
"sure." Kai said as he turned his back on them, and started walking towards  
the second hall.  
"Ow!" Tyson said as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his head.  
"it's five to." Max said looking at his watch. "what!" he added when he  
noticed everyone was looking at him.  
"nothing." Tyson, Ray and Kenny said hastily. Ray jumped out of the tree  
and landed cat-like at Tyson's feet. The four of them walked up to the  
hall for their first battle.  
The hall looked like all the other beystadiums they had been in. They went  
off to the right down a corridor into their warm up/ dressing room for  
debriefing.  
"now, Tyson, you're going first, Max second and Ray last alright?" Kenny  
said.  
"Yeah" Max said.  
"sure." Ray answered.  
Tyson nodded.  
"Give a warm welcome fooooorrrrrrr." The bladebreakers could hear DJ  
jazzman announcing them. "the BLADEBREAKERS!"  
Kai came out of nowhere and joined them as they walked out. A roar of  
applause assaulted the bladebreakers ears.  
"Go US!" Tyson yelled.  
"And now the unofficial Australian team, The Australian devils!" DJ jazzman  
yelled into his mike.  
The Australian devils came out waving to their fans.  
"why yes it is going to be a good one today." AJ the commentator said.  
"it sure is," The other commentator brad said. "give us the stats AJ."  
"well, the bladebreakers have been around for awhile and are the raining  
champions." AJ said.  
"you said it. And with bitbeasts that powerful why wouldn't they be!" Brad  
commented.  
"they have the power of Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger, Draciel and Dizzi on  
their side." AJ said.  
"but don't count out the ozzies. They have Devil, Mareish, Gangaroo and  
Womshi." (a/n lame names, if ya want send in your own suggestions!)  
Tyson came up to the beystadiums which rose from the ground. The young girl  
came up opposite him.  
"why do I have to verse him?" She complained to her brother.  
"Just beat him, Sally." Devlin ordered.  
"3,2,1, let it rip." DJ jazzman, Tyson and Sally shouted.  
The beyblades flew off the ripcords and met in midair, with an unusual  
flash of light that blinded every one momentarily. As it faded Tyson caught  
sight of his beyblade flipping towards him.  
"What? How?" He said when he caught it.  
"weak." Sally stated.  
"She sounds like Kai." Tyson mumbled. Max heard him though and burst out  
laughing.  
"Tyson, quick come and see this." Kenny said.  
Kenny showed a video of the clash without the light. Four round pegs that  
looked like they would touch the ground were on Sally's beyblade. When  
Tyson's beyblade hit it, the pegs shot up flicking Tyson's beyblade out of  
the ring.  
"try ripping it into the beystadium." Kenny advised.  
"Okay." Tyson nodded.  
"well you better not have blinked otherwise you would have missed that last  
round." Brad said.  
"We've yet to see Dragoon or Mareish yet." AJ replied  
"Good thing it's two out of three for Tyson."  
"too right."  
"Next round." DJ jazzman yelled. (why? He has a mike.)  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip."  
Tyson's blade landed fast and went straight to the middle.  
"Dragoon, storm attack!" Tyson yelled.  
Immediately wisps of wind gathered at the base of Tyson's blade. Soon a  
mini-tornado engulfed it. Dragoon was in the eye of the storm, perfectly  
safe.  
"Mareish, don't let that little bit of wind stop you." Sally screamed as a  
wild looking horse emerged from her purple blade. The purple mare with a  
pink mane and tail and gigantic hoofs. "hoof shake!"  
The purple mare reared getting ready to attack.  
"Dragoon, you know what to do." Tyson shouted.  
Dragoon rammed the rearing horse (this is the generation heavyweight  
beybladers.) Knocking it off balance and making it fly out the ring.  
(Round after round we kept on winning, we're taking them out with the  
beyblade spinning. Yeah)  
The purple blade landed at its owners feet.  
"You'll pay next round!" Sally yelled.  
"Well it's one round apiece and it can go anyway."  
"It sure can, brad."  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"  
The two blades landed and smashed into one another before bouncing  
backwards.  
"Dragoon, Do your stuff!" Tyson shouted.  
Dragoon rammed the purple beyblade, and the attack ring flew off, past  
Sally and lodged itself in the wall behind her.  
"What!" Sally screamed on edge of a tantrum. "I lost!"  
"Cool." Tyson and max said in unison staring at the attack ring.  
"Why'd that happen, Kenny?" Ray asked.  
"Tyson's blade is a left spin while Sally's is a right. If Dragoon was  
strong enough, which he has just proven he is, he could turn the attack  
ring, making it loose enough fly off and allowing Dragoon to win by  
default." Kenny explained.  
"oh, okay." Tyson said. He ran back to the bowl to pick up his blade.  
"And the first round goes to. The bladebreakers!" DJ jazzman shouted.  
"Hey, great match." Tyson said holding out his hand.  
"we'll beat you next round." Was all that Sally said as she turned away  
from them.  
"We'll have a short intermission to give you time to get over last round."  
DJ jazzman yelled.  
Tyson went and sat down with the bladebreakers. Kai was leaning against the  
wall with is eyes closed and his arms crossed.  
"Didn't think you would beat her then." Kai said to him.  
"What kind of insult is that." Tyson said  
"The one that goes undetected." Kai muttered.  
"it's my turn now." Max said as he got up. He waved as people cheered. He  
attached his beyblade to his sniper launcher.  
The older girl stood up smiling to her own fans. She also attached her  
blade to her launcher. She offered Max her hand. He took it, and they shook  
hands.  
"hi, Max, I'm Melanie." She said.  
"I'm max." Max said as they let go.  
"I know." Mel giggled.  
"okay, it's the next battle with Max and Melanie!" DJ jazzman shouted.  
"wow, that was an exciting round." The commentator Brad said.  
"It sure was, brad." AJ said. "I can't wait to see what happens next."  
"Bladers, are you ready?" DJ jazzman screamed.  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip."  
Both blades hit the bowl at the same time. Mel's light green blade went  
straight to the center. Defense tactics. Head on attack would be best. Max  
thought as he watched the spinning tops.  
"Womshi, show them what you can do." Mel yelled. The lime green beyblade  
smashed into the dark green beyblade.  
"Give her a taste of her own medicine, Draciel!" Max shouted at his blade.  
The dark green blade rammed the lime one. The lime blade didn't move but  
returned the power of the attack. Max clenched his teeth.  
"Draciel, what are you doing?!" Max shouted.  
Draciel emerged in all his glory.  
"you too, Womshi." Mel yelled.  
A brown wombat with devil horns materialized from the glowing center of the  
lime beyblade. The creature rammed Draciel. Max's blade wobbled.  
"what are you waiting for?!" Max screamed starting to panic. "Attack,  
Draciel!"  
Draciel withdrew his head and rammed into Womshi with all his might. Max  
centered his energy's of anger and desperation towards Draciel with all his  
might. The pointy part of Draciel's shell hit Womshi right in between the  
eyes.  
The lime blade flew out of the ring, and bounced after it hit the ground  
behind Mel. As it landed the second time after bouncing the blade spilt in  
half.  
"Oh, my, god." Mel said after shaking her head with her eyes closed. "It  
was a good match. And you beat me fair and square." She shook his hand  
again before sitting down.  
"what did you think you were doing?" Their leader Devlin was yelling at  
her.  
"I, wa-" Mel tired to explain herself.  
"you were too friendly!" Devlin shouted. Everyone was staring at her being  
screamed at.  
"you were too soft on him." Devlin was hysteric. "You have to take this  
seriously. You were open, you should have realized. You're a disgrace to  
the team."  
Max jumped over the bowl and ran over to Mel and Devlin.  
"It's not her fault." Max argued. "If it was me, I probably wouldn't have  
survived that attack."  
"which means you are weak as her." Devlin sneered. "Keep your nose out."  
"Does he treat all your team like this?" Max asked the other members of the  
team.  
"No." Sally said at her brothers defense but the other two shifted  
uncomfortably.  
"I'm surprised you have a team." Max said before walking to his side of the  
dish.  
"Do we have a replacement?" DJ jazzman asked the Australian devils.  
"yes." Devlin said. "Steven's going in." Steven got up, still wearing his  
cork hat.  
"you better win." Devlin added in an undertone. Steven nodded, as Max shook  
his head.  
"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"  
the two blades, a dark green one and a black one with red swirls on the  
attack ring, landed at opposite ends of the dish.  
Max decided to chase the black blade. Just as he hit it his dark green  
blade bounced backwards.  
Strong attack, very strong attack. Max thought.  
"Max, use your defense!" Tyson yelled.  
"Go, Draciel, defend yourself!" Max shouted at him. His green blade went  
into the center and stayed there. The black blade circled him, round and  
round. Suddenly the green blade attacked knocking the black one out of the  
ring.  
"Whoa, that was fast!" Steven said. "I mean, your dead." He added.  
"well, that was a short round." Brad said.  
"Short and sweet brad." AJ agreed.  
"let's get on with the next round." DJ jazzman.  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"  
the two blades landed into the beystadium and sped off. Max's blade stared  
tailgating the other, gently knocking him.  
"Gangaroo! Come out." Steven shouted his corks jerking. A red kangaroo with  
black boxing gloves emerged.  
"Draciel! Aim for the stomach!" Max shouted.  
Draciel came out, ramming the kangaroo in the stomach who balanced on his  
tail. Draciel rammed him again, with all his might, the kangaroo fell over,  
then withdrew herself into the blade as it stopped.  
"I won!" Max yelled jumping up and down. He bounced over to Tyson.  
"gimme five, Max!" Tyson yelled. Tyson and Max raised their hands and  
slapped but Max missed and hit Tyson on the Head. Kai snorted, which made  
everyone laugh.  
"Opps, Sorry. I slipped." Max apologized.  
"oh well." Tyson said as he raised his hand again. The same thing happened.  
Max hit Tyson on the head.  
"Sorry, Slipped again." Max said.  
"Okay. One last time." Tyson said as they raised their hands to hi five  
again. Max hit Tyson on the head again.  
"let me guess, you slipped." Tyson growled.  
"Nope, I meant it that time!" Max laughed as Tyson grumbled as he walked  
back to the seat. "aw, come on Tyson. It was a joke." Max said as he  
followed him.  
"okay, next round, it's Ray against Devlin." DJ jazzman announced.  
"oh, boy, Brad." AJ said. "Even though the BladeBreakers have won the war,  
will the Devils win this battle?"  
"They better, to retain some pride." Brad said.  
"Bladers are you ready?" Jazzman yelled. Ray and Devlin stepped up to the  
bowl and attached their blades to their launchers.  
"You're going down Ray!" Devlin promised.  
"I'd like to see that." Ray shot back.  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip!."  
The two blades hit the bowl, the gray-white one that is Ray's and the  
silver one that is Devin's. The two blades raced at each other at  
phenomenal speeds. As they hit a giant dust cloud grew out of the bowl  
covering Ray and Devlin. A lot of slashing and ripping noises could be  
heard. A scream echoed around the stadium, Before a dull thump was heard.  
Kai opened his eyes. Nothing could be seen through the cloud. Shit! Kai  
thought. A strange scrapping noise could be heard and a small dust cloud  
protruded out of the main cloud. Slowly the dust cloud cleared and what it  
revealed made everyone in the stadium gasp.  
It was a body, a very mangled, bruised and hurt body. To Kai it seemed  
familiar. There were bleeding cuts all over the body with thousands of rips  
in the clothing. There was still a kind of dust mist that surrounded it so  
Kai couldn't see him properly. Where he could see skin there were purple-  
black marks. Bruises. Kai guessed. Suddenly something flew out of the main  
dust cloud leaving a dust trail. It landed next to the person. It was a  
beyblade. A light gray one. Some more of the smoke cleared around the  
person. Kai could see his mouth and nose clearly now. Three parallel lines  
were torn into his left cheek. There was blood coming out of his nose and  
mouth. Shit, he's nearly as good as Dead! Kai thought. Then Kai recognized  
the clothing. It was Chinese. And the midnight black hair. He knew the  
injured person in front of him. It made his blood ran cold. It was Ray.  
  
Luckydog: So what did you think? Cool?  
Ray: Why did you have to injure me? It hurt.  
Luckydog: I'm sorry. I didn't want to. But if I injured Tyson, everyone  
would laugh. I wanted it to be serious. At the risk of sounding corny I'm  
saying this. "They like me, they really really like me.  
(Kai and Ray laugh like mad. Not Kai he sort of hmph while sniffing  
outwards.)  
Kai: Makes sense. Why did you make me snort. I'm not a pig.  
Luckydog: Your not? Hey why are you still here? Where are Kenny, Max and  
Tyson?  
Ray: Tyson's out cold from Max hitting him over the head too many times.  
Kenny's fixing Tyson and Max .  
Luckydog: Is just there cause he's Max?  
Ray: I'll accept that.  
Kai: I'm still here because of the story.  
Luckydog: Okee-doke.  
Kai: you're a strange demented person, with a sick mind who needs to get  
out a lot more.  
Luckydog: And you only just figured that out. Okay to all you pplz reading.  
Hi thanks for reading and please review, Bye! 


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Renée© and Luckydog© are mine though.  
MINE, ALL MINE.  
Luckydog: I'm so glad you all like my story so much. I'm sorry if I don't  
update fast or regularly enough, but my computer doesn't have a modem yet,  
and they disabled my Internet at school. GOD DAMN THEM!!!!! Oh yeah, thanks  
for the reviews.  
Kai: You're just cheap.  
Luckydog: shut up moneybags.  
Kai: Gladly.  
Luckydog: Why are you even here?  
Kai: Story.  
Luckydog: I could give you permission to leave but I'll have to kill you  
off.  
Kai: I'll stay only to watch Tyson be humiliated or hurt.  
Tyson: Hey, you're not going to listen to him are you?  
Luckydog: Maybe, maybe not.  
Tyson: I Hate you.  
Luckydog: I'll do something hopefully unexpected and I can't spell.  
Kai: Dip shit.  
Luckydog: smart arse.  
Kai: you can't spell ass.  
Luckydog: why would I want to call you a smart donkey?  
Kai: @.@ Huh?  
Luckydog: Arse is actually spelt like this. Ass means donkey. I change my  
insult. Dumb arse.  
Kai: demented moron.  
Luckydog: who has control of your soul.  
Kai: shut up.  
Fight!  
"well that's never happened before." A shocked AJ said quietly.  
Every one was watching the still Ray on the ground in stunned silence.  
Slowly the room filled with whispers and murmurs.  
"What are you waiting for?" Kai yelled into the silence. "Aren't you going  
to help him, or would you rather he died."  
At that moment two guys dressed in white overcoats came into the stadium  
carrying a stretcher in between them. They dropped the stretcher, lifted  
Ray onto it and left the stadium.  
"ah, do you have a replacement. Bladebreakers?" DJ Jazzman asked.  
"yes." Kai said stepping forwards. "me."  
"okay." DJ Jazzman yelled. "Are you ready?"  
Kai attached his blade to his launcher.  
"after that short explosive round, we're thinking anything could happen."  
Brad said.  
"Kai's temper is only matched by Devlin's" AJ said.  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip."  
"I'm going to beat you." Devlin said.  
"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." Kai replied sarcastically.  
Devlin bared his teeth as his silver blade landed in the ring. Kai's blue  
one also landed. Kai looked carefully at the sliver blade. Something on the  
blade reflected the lights of the stadium. Kai shut his eyes, through the  
black he could see a strange shape. Then it hit him, Kai's eyes flew open.  
"Dranzer, avoid all contact with his blade, unless I say so."  
There were razor blades on Devlin's beyblade. That's what had cut Ray.  
"Devil, come out and show him your power." Devlin shouted. A rabid looking  
black Tasmanian devil came out of the glowing center of the blade. It's  
foot long claws looked dangerous. So did its 10 centimeter fangs. Its red  
eyes had no pupil, it was just red.  
Kai took a step back. Its pure evil. He thought. All the better to beat it.  
"Dranzer, go up the side of the beystadium." Kai said. "take flight."  
Dranzer did just that. She went up the side of the beystadium and flew up  
into the air.  
"Ha, your blade will never survive that." Devlin shouted.  
"Dranzer, fire arrow." Kai's said before looking right at Devlin. "This  
one's for Ray." The blue blade suddenly became engulfed in flames and  
landed on the other blade. The silver blade stopped suddenly. Kai picked up  
his still spinning blade and went to walk out the stadium.  
"Wait!" DJ Jazzman said. "if you leave you forfeit."  
"we've won." Kai said still walking.  
"But you have one more round to play out." DJ Jazzman protested.  
"you I don't." Kai said as he left for the change room.  
"Well I guess-" Jazzman didn't get to finish his sentence.  
"I'll get him!" Devlin was screaming. His sliver blade was in uneven pieces  
on the floor. He had picked it up and the blade fell to pieces.  
"ah, oh, the winner is the bladebreakers." DJ Jazzman yelled.  
Mr. Dickenson came over to them.  
"well done boys." He congratulated them. "too bad about Ray. Anyway they  
purple room is yours. There are two bunks and 1 bed.  
"Top bunk." Tyson screamed at the top of his voice.  
"aw.." Max said.  
"Race you there." Kenny said as he ran off laughing. Tyson and Max  
followed.  
~The cliff above the creek~  
Kai watched the water ripple from he was sitting on the tree stump. He was  
about 5 meters above the creek. He was just beyond the boundary of the  
camp.  
Why did I offer to battle? Kai asked himself. Sure I consider them my  
friends but.Why did I act so rashly when I saw Ray injured?  
A crunch noise behind Kai pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"I will kill you!" Devlin screamed as he rushed at him. The rest of the  
team was there. his sister was cheering him on, while the other two were  
just there.  
Kai caught Devlin's fist and stuck out his leg. Devlin couldn't stop his  
charge so he tripped over. Devlin went over the cliff with the only thing  
stopping him from falling to his death was Kai.  
"Ah, man, Help me up." Devlin lost the tough guy attitude, and sounded  
panicked.  
"I can't help it, if I'm better than you." Kai said. "you can dangle for a  
while, teach you a lesson about slicing people up."  
"Aw, come on, help me up." Devlin pleaded.  
"pitiful." Kai commented as he dragged him up.  
"Now!" Devlin yelled.  
Sally launched herself at Kai, but a white blur rammed her knocking her  
sideways.  
"Ray?" Kai asked confused.  
"it.looked.like.you.needed some help." Ray said wincing. Ray was covered  
head to foot in Band-Aids. (or plasters.)  
"I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Kai said coldly, holding  
Devlin a foot off the floor by the scruff of his collar.  
"It's my battle too." Ray protested as he held Sally's arms behind her  
back.  
"C-can we l-leave?" Melanie stuttered.  
"If your not going to fight us, leave." Kai said.  
"Okay." Melanie said. They shrugged and walked away.  
"Hey, we're your teammates, help us." Devlin cried to their retreating  
backs. Melanie and Steven kept walking.  
"Are you going to leave us alone?" Ray asked them.  
"Yes, yes, please let go." Sally cried.  
Ray let go of her. Kai dropped Devlin on his head. They ran away.  
Kai walked over to Ray, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and  
marched him to the 2nd hall where the sick bay is.  
"What are you doing Kai?" Ray asked Kai as he was walking along.  
"You're hurt and you need care and rest." Kai said as he opened the sick  
bay door. Kai pushed Ray in there and locked the door.  
What is WRONG with me? Kai asked himself as he walked out of the 2nd hall.  
~The sick bay.~  
Whoa, what is up with Kai? Ray thought as he stared at the ceiling of the  
sick bay while he was laying down.  
Ray's eyes slowly began to close while he was thinking. Soon he was asleep.  
~In the purple room.~  
"Got ya, Kenny." Max shouted, jumping up and down after he threw a pillow  
at Kenny.  
"Max." Kenny complained.  
Tyson was sitting in the middle of the room, Max at one side of the room  
and Kenny at the other.  
Tyson was eating a toffee apple and sticky date pudding with sauce.  
Max threw another pillow at Kenny.  
"that's it." Kenny picked up a pillow and aimed it at Max. He hit Tyson  
instead. Tyson had sticky date pudding all over him and the toffee apple  
stuck in his mouth.  
Max went to throw a pillow but it tore as he threw it and feathers floated  
all around the room. All of the feathers came to rest on Tyson, who was  
covered in sticky date pudding and now feathers.  
Max gave Tyson and good hard kick in the shin, and Tyson got up chasing  
after Max. Tyson was also yelling at Max but it sounded strange because of  
the toffee apple in his mouth.  
"ar, ar ar ar." Tyson yelled at Max.  
"ha ha ha ha ha ha." Max laughed. "You sound like a chicken, Tyson."  
Kenny had abandoned trying to update the stats in his laptop because he was  
laughing too much. Max opened the door and ran outside.  
"Hi Kai." Max yelled as he passed him.  
Tyson followed him outside.  
"What the-?" Kai asked as he watched Tyson run passed.  
"ar ar ar ar ar!" Tyson screamed. People walking to and from the  
beystadiums and from the cottage that housed the kitchen and game room,  
started laughing at him. Luckily because of all the feathers Tyson couldn't  
be recognized.  
Max ran back into their room with Tyson following. Kai shook his head as he  
went back to the tree stump where he had beaten Devlin earlier.  
~flashback~ (a/n I'll hardly ever do these.)  
"I'll get you back, triangles." Devlin said softly as Kai dropped him.  
Kai just watches him as he runs.  
~end~ (thank god it was short.)  
The word triangle was an insult to my birthmarks. Kai thought.  
"hey, Kai." A soft voice said behind him.  
"What." He asked as he turned. It was Ray.  
"You sure do like this spot, don't you?" Ray said.  
"Yeah." Kai said. What! that wasn't what I was going to say! I was going to  
say "it's the only place I can escape morons." What is wrong with me? (a/n  
hint, hint ppl!)  
"Why did Devlin call you Triangle?" Ray asked.  
"I don't know." Kai answered to the creek below him.  
"how did you get those triangles anyway?" Ra y asked.  
"They're birthmarks." Kai answered.  
"come on, let's go get some food before Tyson eats it all." Ray suggested.  
"ok." Kai said.  
"what was it like when you got slashed up by the blades?" Kai asked.  
"I doubled up coughing through the dust, when the blade first hit me, it  
was painful but before I could do anything it slashed me again. While it  
was attacking me Devlin jumped over the bowl and started punching me. He  
twisted my little finger backwards so that the pain would knock me out.  
That's when I screamed. Then I woke up in the sick bay." Ray said. They  
were in the blue stone building now. Various winning teams were still  
there. Over in one corner were the Majestics, in another were the white  
tigers, even the three team demolition boys. Kai did a double take. There  
were four demolition boys. The new kid had his back to Kai but he already  
hated his slicked back oily hair and his Nike clothes.  
"Lets go straight to the dining room." Kai pulled Ray to stop him from  
heading towards the white tigers.  
The dining room had many tables with an all you could eat buffet. Kai and  
Ray picked up plates, got some food and walked over to a table that seated  
six.  
Ray started on a meat pie, Kai stared at his spaghetti.  
"Why did you give me this?" Kai asked Ray.  
"Try it." Ray said. "you might actually like it."  
Kai tried some and found it quite nice.  
Tyson walked in with Max and Kenny 5 minutes later. Tyson looked depressed  
with rather a few feathers stuck in his hair. His face lit up when he saw  
the buffet, he raced over grabbing to plates on the way. Kenny got some  
sandwiches and sat down. Max got some chips.  
"Glad to see your feeling better Ray." Max said.  
"Sprained finger," Ray lifted his right hand showing the bandaged finger.  
"but fine, otherwise."  
Tyson joined them.  
"oh, man, you should see the dessert bar." Tyson exclaimed.  
"Dessert!" Max yelled, as he raced over to the Dessert bar.  
"Tyson!" Ray and Kai yelled.  
"What did you tell him for?" Kai screamed.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Kenny asked. "do you want a repeat of last  
night?"  
"Oh, boy, are we in for a night." Ray moaned.  
"hey." Tyson said. "Kai's eating."  
"I always eat, you idiot." Kai said after swallowing some spaghetti.  
"But you're eating more." Tyson said.  
"I think I'll go to bed and get some sleep while I can." Kai got up and  
left.  
"You know," Ray said looking at Kai's empty dish. "That is the most I've  
ever seen Kai eat."  
"Yeah." Kenny agreed. "He doesn't eat much. I wonder why."  
"hello boys." Mr. Dickenson said. "how are you? Good. You verse the white  
tigers tomorrow." Mr. Dickenson left.  
"I can't blade." Ray sounded disappointed. "my sprained finger."  
"oh, yeah." Tyson said.  
"Maybe Kai will blade for you." Kenny proposed. "if you ask him, that is.  
He doesn't seem to hate you so much."  
"Oh no." Tyson said as he watched max wearing a hat made of fruit like  
Carman Miranda. He was currently dancing in the pasta, naked. Max than  
picked up a tray of pasta and threw it in between the tables, down the  
aisle. Max then picked up another tray, than another, soon there was a kind  
of food slide down the aisle. It stopped at their table.  
"Cowabunga!" Max cried as he grabbed an empty tray, jumped off the table  
and sat in it. (a/n it's a big tray!)  
some girls were screaming at the fact Max was naked, some people were  
laughing.  
Max fell out of the tray when he came the carpet.  
"hi, I know you." Max screamed as he ran back to the buffet table for  
another go.  
"no you don't!" Kenny shouted after him. "quick Tyson, grab a curtain."  
Tyson did.  
"just wait a sec, chief." Ray pulled out a camera.  
"do you always carry that around?" Kenny asked.  
"I figured there'd be desserts so, I put 2 and 2 together." Ray said as he  
waved the camera.  
Max was halfway down the food slide when Ray raised the camera.  
"Smile max." Ray took a photo. The Polaroid came out. Max had both hands in  
the air, the fruit on his head, his legs crossed, naked.  
Max got to the end.  
"Here, change into Maxman." Kenny threw Max some boxers and Tyson threw him  
a curtain.  
Max put them on and ran back to the buffet singing:  
"Na-na, na-na, na-na na-na, MAXMAN! Na-na na-na na-na na-na MAXMAN! MAXMAN!  
MAXMAN! Na-na na-na na-na na-na MAXMAN!"  
"I wish I could do that." Tyson said quietly watching Max slide on his food  
slide again.  
"oh, no." Kenny said as Tyson ran to join Max on the food slide.  
"I might go to our room to ask Kai to blade for me, k?" Ray said to Kenny.  
"Go right ahead." He waved a hand, too busy watching Tyson and Max with a  
horrified expression on his face. "I think I might go drown myself."  
"Do something better." Ray winked as Kenny turned towards him. "Tape it.  
First prize on Australia's funniest home video's."  
Kenny pulled out Dizzi with a smirk on his face.  
Ray walked through the swinging door of the bluestone building laughing.  
The first thing Ray felt was the cold air pricking his face.  
"Ray!" Someone called behind him. He turned. "I forgive you!" Mariah said  
to him.  
"b-but." Ray stumbled, a bit confused.  
"we're battling you tomorrow." Mariah said. "Pay back for last year."  
"I'm not battling." Ray said bluntly.  
"what?" Mariah blinked. "Why not?"  
"Because." Ray showed her his finger. "Didn't you hear what happened in our  
battle?"  
"I heard a rumor." Mariah said thinking. "you got killed and Tyson and max  
streaked to celebrate your life."  
"What!?" Ray yelled.  
"And another one was you were knocked out, badly beaten up and Kai battled  
for you."  
"the second one's correct." Ray said nodding. "Now if you don't mind, I  
have to go ask Kai something. Bye."  
"Bye, Ray." Mariah yelled as she ran inside the blue stone building.  
Ray walked over to the purple door and knocked softly. There was no sound  
after two minutes.  
"I guess his asleep. I'll ask him in the morning." Ray said thinking aloud.  
"You can come in," Kai's voice sounded muffled. "it's your room too."  
Ray opened the door. The purple room was bathed in moon light. The window  
at the back of the room was showing the moon. Kai was laying on the single  
bed staring at the ceiling.  
Ray closed the door behind him. The front curtains were shut and the room  
became a shade darker with the closed door.  
"what do you want?" Kai asked him.  
Ray sat down on the lower bunk next to the door. He shoved Kenny's stuff  
aside.  
"Can you please battle the white tigers for me tomorrow?" Ray asked nicely.  
"I can't battle because of my finger."  
"Alright." Kai said as he closed his eyes.  
"thanks." Ray said. Ray pulled out his PJs and walked into the bathroom  
closing the door behind him.  
Ray got changed. Wow. I expected Kai to say something like 'Why should I  
battle?' or something. Not alright.  
Ray was dead tired. He had already slept about four hours but he was still  
tired. Maybe it was because he had fought while he was still injured. He  
went toilet, washed his hands and opened the door. Kai was laying on his  
bed with his eyes closed. His stomach was moving up and down with his  
rhythmic breathing. Ray didn't know whether he was asleep or not. Ray saw  
the bunk above Kenny's bed had no belongings, he guessed it was his.  
Tyson's bunk had food and food crumbs on it. Max's had feathers, extra  
pillows and a game boy. Kenny's had computer chips, beyblade attack rings  
and other computer stuff. Kai's bed had Kai in it so he couldn't go sleep  
there. (or could he?)  
Ray climbed up the ladder to the bunk. He laid on the soft mattress. It was  
surprisingly good quality to what it looked. The pillows were soft and  
plain, as were the mattresses. Ray's eyelids were heavy and he could feel  
them closing.  
  
Kai opened one eye. Ray was asleep. Good. I guess I'm versing Lee, Last. I  
want to go first for once. Tyson can go last. I mean, who cares what Tyson  
wants besides Mr. Dickenson.  
Kai got up. He quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
~the bluestone building/ kitchen, lounge, dining room.~  
"TYSON!" Kai yelled as soon as he saw them. "MAX!"  
They both looked up.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kai demanded.  
"Having fun?" Tyson offered weakly.  
"WRONG! YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP! WE HAVE A MATCH TOMORROW!" Kai lowered his  
voice. "Kenny, what are you doing?"  
Kai's tone scared Kenny more then his yelling did. Even Max went out of his  
high.  
"uh, I-I'm filming t-them K-Kai." Kenny stuttered.  
"I want you in bed in 15 minutes." Kai turned, his scarf floating behind  
him.  
"Let's go." Kenny said into the silence. Everyone in the room was scared  
quiet through Kai's yelling.  
Ten minutes later the three of them were in bed.  
~The next morning.~  
Their match was at nine. It was six in the morning. Kai was already dressed  
and was getting ready to eat. He had woken up Tyson and Kenny had woken up  
two minutes ago. Max had a sugar hangover. Kai would wake him up in half an  
hour. Ray didn't need to be at the battle and he was still hurt. He needed  
rest. Kai wasn't going to wake him. Kenny walked out of the bathroom.  
"Kenny, I'm going first okay." It wasn't a question, it was a command.  
"that's fine." Kenny said clacking away on his computer. "Your up against  
Mariah."  
Great. Kai thought. I have to verse a girl.  
"Kai?" Kenny said nervously.  
"Hn."  
"what's wrong?"  
"nothing." Kai said. "does it look like there's something wrong?"  
"ah, I, ah" Kenny struggled to answer. The cabin door slammed.  
Kai had just walked out the door.  
  
~Where Kai is~  
Kai was walking towards the dining room. Kai was quite bored. The was a  
self serve buffet. There was toast, cereal and pancakes.  
Kai picked up a piece of toast and put some strawberry jam on it. He put it  
on a plate and walked in to the games area. Kai sat in front of the TV. The  
open fire was crackling. The building was empty. Kai looked through the  
doorway into the dining room. Naht, no one there. Kai sat down to watch  
cartoons. Tyson came in and went into the dining room. Kenny and Max  
followed.  
"How's your head, Max?"  
"fine."  
Kai closed his eyes.  
What a load of idiots. Kai thought.  
He sighed. Only two more hours to go till the match.  
  
~Two hours later~  
The crowd was fidgeting with excitement.  
"and now." DJ Jazzman shouted. "The bladebreakers!"  
The four of them walked out. They waved to their fans. 'cept Kai.  
"and the White tigers!" DJ Jazzman.  
"This is it, brad." AJ topper said.  
"oh, yes." Brad agreed. "remember when these two teams met last year?"  
"Of course." AJ said. "great matches."  
"First two up." DJ Jazzman shouted. "Bladers, are you ready?"  
Kai stepped up, attaching his blade to his launcher. Mariah did the same  
thing.  
"You're going down Kai." Mariah threatened. "I'm going to get you back for  
being an arsehole to Ray."  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"  
~the end~  
  
Luckydog: Sorry to do that but I needed to end it somewhere. Please review.  
Fames accepted, only if they're creative. Saying this is shit is more of an  
insult to yourself than me, so don't make an arse of yourself.  
Kai: What's wrong with you?  
Luckydog: nothing.  
Ray: I'm glad there was a fight scene.  
Luckydog: I think I might stop this fanfic. Shut up you!  
Kai: there is something wrong with you!  
Luckydog: Not me. my alter ego, Renée.  
Renée: You're MY alter ego. You only exist when I'm hyper. Which I'm not.  
go away.  
Kai: Harsh.  
Renée: screw you.  
Kai: I can see where your intelligence comes from Luckydog.  
Luckydog: Shut up.  
Ray: why she upset anyway.  
Luckydog: well she likes to draw animé and she was told only to work on the  
clothes but then she saw some better drawings and wondered why she  
bothered.  
Renée: Luckydog, do you remember where my razor is?  
Luckydog: Very depressed.  
Renée: U_U  
Luckydog: When she thinks about one bad thing and goes on and on until she  
starts crying.  
Renée: How do you make them look like they've been done in a studio. I need  
a scanner. And some Derwents. I'll get lessons when I get older. At least I  
can write well.  
Kai:.  
Luckydog: What! No evil harsh comment?! Where's Kai and what have you done  
with him?  
Kai: I-I know how it feels.  
Renée: I'm getting worse. Should I put some up if I get a scanner? I like  
the beyblades one I've done. It's looks okay. My cousin and I have been  
coloring it in. I think I'll do lessons at TAFE or something. I feel so  
much better thank you for letting me blabber on.  
Luckydog: Oh, thank god. She's back to normal. Did you punch someone?  
Renée: No. I fell asleep.  
Luckydog: What!? Kai gave you some compassion.  
Renée: oh, thank you, Kai.  
Kai: Hn.  
Ray: Your so nice Kai.  
Kai: am not.  
Ray: Yes you are.  
Kai: whatever.  
Renée and Luckydog: Oh my god.  
Kai and Ray: What?!  
Renée and Luckydog: Kai's pride.  
Renée: Hi my names Kai and I can't be nice to anyone.  
Luckydog: I'm not talking to you, you moron.  
Renée: I wasn't talking to you either.  
Kai: Quick, Ray, grab popcorn.  
Luckydog: That's it. Do it.  
*Renée pulls down curtain thingy and everything goes black. *  
Kenny wonders in: where is everyone? 


	5. Beybattle

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own beyblade. I might inherit the series but  
that's very, very , very unlikely.  
Luckydog: I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update. I have two different  
storylines. I'm going to try and put both of them together maybe. Aah, I  
don't know.  
Kai: that's because you're stupid.  
Renée: Can I borrow this? *rips one of Ray's band-aids off.* Thanks.  
*shoves it on Kai's mouth.*  
Everyone excluding Kai and Renée : Ewwwwww!  
Luckydog: Oh well, on with the story!  
  
Beybattle.  
The two blades landed heavily in the bowl. The bright pink one darted side  
to side moving closer to the dark blue blade. They were using a beystadium  
with a maze-like Melbourne city.  
"Galick!" Mariah screamed. "claw attack!"  
At the same time Kai said "Dranzer, fire arrow."  
The two blades collided with shattering consequences. Kai's blade flipped  
on its side still spinning.  
"what?" Mariah gasped.  
"Dranzer! What are you playing at?" Kai yelled. "right yourself!" Mariah's  
blade was bouncing around the top of the bowl.  
"Galick! Stop bouncing around." Mariah said.  
Mariah's blade landed in the middle of the bowl and stated chasing Dranzer,  
who was still on her side.  
"Galick, now!" the pink blade went to ram Dranzer, but at that time Dranzer  
flipped right way up.  
The pink blade continued up the bowl. Dranzer then rammed the back of the  
pink beyblade sending it flying out the bowl.  
"great match, Kai." Mariah held out her hand.  
"whatever." Kai said as he turned his back on her.  
He sat down on the bladebreakers bench. Ray was sitting on the bench now.  
"great match, Kai." Ray said.  
"yeah." Tyson said in agreement.  
"Hn." Kai said as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.  
"that was a good match but not a electrifying as last year." Brad said.  
"that's true."  
Mariah waved at Ray and Ray waved back.  
"hey, Ray!" Tyson whispered. "who would you rather root for? Kai or  
Mariah?" (I know. Interesting choice of words.)  
"Kai." Ray said softly. "Mariah is a friend but Kai is a teammate. It's  
more important to back him up."  
"I wouldn't." Tyson mumbled.  
"I heard that, Tyson." Kai said sternly. "now get up there you lazy b-" Ray  
had put his hand over Tyson's mouth to stop him.  
"Go and Win, Tyson." Ray said.  
"you can bet on it." Tyson said confidently.  
Gary stepped up at the other side.  
"don't make him angry, Tyson." Kenny advised.  
"okay chief." Tyson said.  
"Bladers, are you ready?" DJ Jazzman asked.  
"3, 2, 1, let it rip."  
As soon as Tyson's blade connected with Gary's he got angry.  
"I'm angry-" Gary never got to finish.  
"no, I'm sorry." Tyson shielded his eyes as stones flew from the wall that  
Gary's blade had just smashed through.  
"Whoa." Tyson gasped. He spotted the small stones on the floor and he was  
struck with an idea. Tyson picked up four small stones, placing one in his  
pocket.  
"hey, Gary." Tyson said. "watch this."  
Gary looked up from his blade. Tyson started juggling the small stones  
while hopping around.  
"heh, heh." Gary laughed. "that is funny."  
The whole audience had stopped cheering. They sat in stunned silence, then  
they burst out laughing.  
Disguised through all the laughing Kai yelled at Tyson. "Stop clowning  
around. Take him out now while he's distracted."  
"Dragoon, storm attack." Tyson said, still juggling.  
The winds that Dragoon brought up stole the stones that Tyson was juggling.  
Gary was no longer laughing and started getting angry, but the damage was  
done. Gary's blade flew up into the air and landed on his head.  
"Ow." Gary said stupidly.  
"and the round goes to.Tyson!" DJ jazzman shouted.  
"Yeah!" Tyson yelled. As he walked back a kid of five asked him to sign his  
beyblade.  
"sure." Tyson took the blade and the permanent marker. "who's it to?" Tyson  
asked.  
"me, Shane." The sandy-haired kid replied.  
"to Shane. I hope you become an excellent Beyblader and make it to the  
championships." Tyson said.  
"thank you." Shane said as Tyson handed the blade back.  
"It's an awesome blade." Tyson said.  
Max was standing up to the bowl.  
"go max!" Tyson yelled. When he turned back a kid with crimson colored  
stole it and ran away.  
"hey! bring that back!" Tyson yelled as he went to chase after him. A dark  
blur streaked pass Tyson in the direction of the escaping kid.  
Tyson gave chase anyway. As he rounded the corner, Kai had the guy in a  
headlock.  
"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Give me the Blade!" Kai demanded. The kid whimpered.  
"hand it over."  
"o-okay." The trembling kid handed the turquoise blade with the massive  
spikes. "I-I'm sorry. P-please, j-just l-let go of me. I-I pr-promise, I  
won't do it again."  
"Kai, let go of him." Tyson said wearily.  
Instead of loosening, Kai's grip on the boys neck tightened.  
"Kai!" Tyson yelled. He went behind Kai and tried to pull Kai off the kid  
who was starting to choke.  
Kai was bigger, older and stronger then Tyson. He just couldn't pull Kai  
off the poor kid who was starting to go red.  
"Ray!" Tyson yelled. "help.me."  
Ray skidded round the corner.  
"Kai, let go!" Ray said when he saw them. "do you want to go to prison for  
murder?" Kai was still tightening his grip. He had a look of pure hatred on  
his face.  
Tyson jumped off Kai to allow Ray to pry him off the young kid.  
The kid was now going blue. Ray grabbed Kai's wrist that was holding the  
kid in his grip and twisted it behind Kai's back. Tyson helped the kid duck  
under Kai's outstretched arm. The kid ran crying from the hallway.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Ray demanded.  
"Kai, you nearly killed that kid!" Tyson added.  
"I don't need you to lecture me." Kai said tonelessly. Kai turned around  
and walked away from them.  
Tyson shrugged and went to see Max's match. Ray ran after Kai. He grabbed  
Kai and turned Kai around to face Ray.  
"I don't know what that was about, but you can't go around injuring  
harmless kids." Ray shouted in Kai's face. Kai raised his hand and Ray  
flinched. Kai pulled Ray's hands off his shoulders and walked away. As a  
last ditch effort Ray shouted after the rapidly disappearing Kai.  
"if I catch you hurting another kid I'll." Ray stalled.  
"what punch me?" Kai asked as turned to face him.  
"yeah. Yeah I will." Ray said.  
"Whatever." Kai waved his hand dismissively.  
Ray stared At Kai as he continued walking. He sighed. Might as well go see  
if Max won.  
As Ray came into the stadium he gasped. The bowl was reduced to rubble.  
"whoa, what happened?" Ray asked. Max came over excited.  
"Kenny souped up my blade. Look." Max shoved his dark green blade  
underneath Ray's nose. His entire blades had been modified. All the edges  
had been sharpened. "Draciel ripped up the stadium taking Galleon and Lee  
with it."  
Max ran over to Kenny and jumped on his back. Tyson came over to Ray.  
"how is he?" Tyson whispered.  
"The kids fine." Ray said softly. "it's Kai I'm more worried about."  
"what is up with him?" Tyson asked.  
"I don't know." Ray said. "but if Kai wanted to tell us, he would."  
(*cough, cough. crimson streams, Cough, cough*)  
"yeah I guess your right." Tyson said. "hey, we're versing the Demolition  
boys later. I'm going for food, wanna come?"  
"nah. i think I might go do something first." Ray waved to the rest of them  
and told them that he would be back at three to battle. Ray walked down the  
hall way that led outside.  
Ray breathed deep as he got into the fresh air. He spied a path off to his  
left. Ray looked around to see no-one was watching him, he went down the  
path. The creek was bubbling softly and the lovely scent of vanilla wafted  
through the air. Ray climbed a weeping willow tree and lazed amongst the  
branches. The leaves danced gently and nimbly across the smooth waters  
surface.  
What is Kai's problem? Wait, what about the demolition boys? Kai didn't  
start acting like this until he saw the demolition boys. Have they said  
something to him? has he joined them again? I don't know. He sighed. Have  
they given him black Dranzer? It could have something to do with his past,  
but more than likely they've said something. I'm not quite sure. Maybe they  
threatened him. What have they done to Kai?  
Ray continued on thinking. His mind was going so fast it was giving him a  
headache. The weather was warm and the sounds of the stream constantly  
running were calming. The soft whisper cool breeze ran over Ray a few times  
giving him a break from the sun to stop him from being too hot. Ray was  
comfy and warm. Heavy waves of sleep called to him, dragging his eyelids  
down and he slowly succumbed to the calling.  
  
~a cliff and a few meters away~  
Kai had found a new hiding spot. It was still up on the top of the cliff.  
He had found a tree with a hollow in it. It was big enough for him to fit  
in. About three meters away was the tree stump he would sit on previously.  
The hollow was quiet, cool and damp. Kai leaned against the soft, springy  
bark of the inside of the tree. He closed his eye as he thought.  
Man! Ray and Tyson's right. For once in Tyson's case. I did nearly kill  
that kid. What is wrong with me? I-I just wanted that kid dead so much.  
Why? Why did I want him dead? I know I wanted that kid to get his blade  
back, but the thief gave it back, so.why did I continue to strangle him?  
Why was I strangling him? Kai punched the inside of the tree. Which was  
quite stupid as a whole lot of dirt and mud fell on him. But Kai didn't  
care. As he looked back on it now, it seemed fuzzy, like a dream. I wish it  
was a dream. If Ray hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't be able to prove to the  
world that I am the best blader. Tyson got lucky last time. Kai smiled  
slightly. That kid.Why did I try to hurt him? Kai slammed his head into the  
back of the tree trunk. He didn't seem to know his own strength as his  
vision became blurry. Sure I'm not a nice guy, but I don't kill people for  
stealing blades. It has to be worse. I've never killed someone before  
though. I was usually the one who got the injuries. Or the person who did  
something wrong in front of me. What.is.wrong..with me? Kai's eyes closed  
as his brain shut down from the blow it had received and the overload of  
unanswerable questions had spun around inside it.  
  
Luckydog: I think I might end it there.  
Renée: no, we should keep going.  
Luckydog: What! No, that's enough typing now.  
Renée: but it's such a short chapter.  
Luckydog: C'mon. We can't write 10-15 pages all the time.  
Renée: But.  
Luckydog: But.?  
Renée: Well, it has a crappy ending.  
Luckydog: It's not crappy. Someone gets injured.  
Renée: and you think that's a laughing matter.  
Luckydog: course it is. Ever had a six hour head ache?  
Renée: yeah. I had the same one as you. We got injured remember?  
Luckydog: oh yeah.  
Renée: Stupid alternate personality.  
Luckydog: yeah, I know. Grow some brain cells Renée.  
Renée: oh yes. You're so smart. What is four to the power of two?  
Luckydog: Eight.  
Renée: Sixteen.  
Luckydog: I hate you.  
Renée: I hate you too.  
Kai: wow, this is entertaining.  
Ray: yeah, better that watching you strangling or repeatedly bash Tyson.  
Kai: hey, some of these comebacks are good. We should write them down.  
Luckydog: Your minds are so small.  
Kai: takes one to know one.  
René: Kai, you do realize you have just insulted yourself, don't you?  
Kai: I have?  
Luckydog: Gullible.  
Ray: No, she's right. Kai just admitted that he is simple minded by saying  
it takes one to know one. In other words, if you know he has a simple mind,  
that means you have a simple mind too.  
Luckydog and Kai: Huh?  
Renée: C'mon. let's leave the simpletons alone.  
Ray: okay.  
Kenny: hi, where's Ray?  
Luckydog: He left with Renée.  
Kenny: Who's Renée?  
Luckydog: Do you live in a hole or something?  
Kenny: actually................  
Luckydog: you're a sad case, Kenny.  
Max: HI!!!!!!!! Was that Ray with that stranger?  
Kai: Who? Renée?  
Renée: Hi, we're back.  
Kai: why?  
Renée: we're bored. Hey, for me to continue this, I need to know Tala,  
Spencer and the other dude from the demolition boys, bit beasts and their  
blades colors. Either that or wait more than two weeks for me to update.  
T_T it's not my fault my cousin has the beyblades video's and I don't!  
Max then manages to blow up the truffles he was making covering everyone  
with chocolate and coconut.  
Renée: *cough* Bye. Thanks for reading. Sorry 4 the short chappie. Read my  
"crimson streams" instead. Beyblade ff. angst type. *cough, cough.* Bye!  
*cough* 


	6. Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Renée: Back again? Oh, we appreciate it. A lot. Expect thanks within the next week. Luckydog: yeah. This chappie is a bit more violent, darker. YAY! And some smart cookie guess part of our story line. And your answer is both. Both will happen. Well one happens in this cjappie! Kai: why must they encourage them? Renée: your encouraging us to do violence. Kai: what? How? Luckydog: Ah! Got ya. *Luckydog punches Kai in the face.* Kai: screw you. Luckydog: no thanks, I'm not desperate. Kai: *sigh* can we just get on with the story? Renee: What? scared of getting punched again? Anyway we can't start. We don't have a title. Kai: How about shit? 'Cause that's what your story is. Renée: screw you. Kai: call it that. Luckydog: I've got a good name. Renée: yeah? What is it?  
  
Insanity. Ray woke up with a jolt. Ray half closed his eyes lazily. The scent of vanilla was sweet as it wafted through the air. Ray went to closed his eyes again when something made him open them again. The match. Ray jumped down from the tree and ran up across the bridge. Why scramble up the hill, when you can jump! Ray used his cat-like ability to jump up the hill. He then ran as fast as he could towards the hall where they would be blading. Ray burst into the hall. "Sorry I'm-" The hall was empty. Ray laughed at himself. The clock on the wall said it was only 1 o'clock. Ray's stomach growled. He was hungry, so Ray left the building for lunch.  
  
"yeah, a rematch between the demolition boys and the bladebreakers." A girl screamed excitedly. Kai opened his bleary eyes. What time is it? He woke up fully. He was curled up in the tree trunk. Kai grabbed the sides of the hollow's hole and pulled himself out. Only then did he realize the sharp, stinging pain in the back of his head. A few small kids ran past. Kai checked his watch. 2:00 pm. Kai felt the back of his head. It was wet. Kai brought his fingers to his front to find they were blood stained. For the first time in his life Kai took off his scarf. He didn't want it to be stained. Better get some lunch. Kai thought as he started walking. Kai pulled open the swinging door and let it slam behind him. Several people looked up from what they were doing and gasped at his appearance. Kai totally ignored them as he walked through them to the dining room. Kai looked over at the left over food-which wasn't much, so he knew that Tyson had been here previously. And the trail of tomato sauce and the crumbs along the floor didn't help his case. Kai picked up some sushi, cheap wooden chopsticks and a plate. He sat at the table by himself, slowly eating. Kai heard a noise behind him and so he turned in his seat. It was nothing. As Kai went back to his food his arm guard sliced his chopsticks in half. "not again." Kai muttered. He picked up another pair of chopsticks. He ate the last few bites, and left. If he had of seen the window behind him, he would have been more careful. On the window were words. Red, dripping, glistening words, which spelt out "You'll pay, Kai.". (all together now. Bum, bum, BUUUMMM!!!)  
  
~in the purple room~ "oh, man." Kai muttered. His was washing his scarf as best as he could. The water was stained pink. Kai pulled his scarf out of the water. It was clean. The blood stain had gone. "About time." He sighed. He squeezed his scarf, leaving it damp, but not drenched. Kai walked into the bedroom. He hung his scarf over the rod that holds the curtain up and opened the window. A slight breeze made the damp scarf moved slightly. Kai laid down on his bed with his chin on his chest just as the door opened. Tyson, Max and Ray walked in. Max and Ray were laughing but Tyson was complaining. "what happened?" Kai asked not really interested. He just hoped they didn't notice that his pillow was slowly turning dark red under his head. "Tyson got hit in the head with that heavy rope that is tied to the tree." Ray explained. "good one." Max said as he punched Tyson on the arm and ran out the room laughing. Tyson followed, yelling at him. "can't catch me!" They heard Max tease Tyson from outside. The door shut slowly behind them. "Our match has been rescheduled." Ray told Kai. "it's at five-What happened to your head?" He asked quickly. Kai cursed silently. Ray had spotted the blood. "Nothing." Kai said. "What did you do?" Ray demanded. "Nothing!" Kai insisted. "let's see it." Ray said as he kneeled down next to Kai's bed. "how long has it been like this?" "Around four hours, I guess." Kai shrugged. "Four hours!" Ray replied shocked. "You're lucky you didn't lose too much blood!" "Wouldn't matter." Kai shrugged again. "Yes it would." Ray exclaimed. "You're our captain. We would suck without you. We would get into more trouble. Remember at the American research center? Max owes you his life. Tyson would slack off as you are the only one who can keep him in check." Ray proceeded to bandage Kai's head up. Kai grunted, trying to pull his head away. "Kai, you can take it off when the bleeding stops." Ray pointed out. "How are you?" Kai asked. "Haven't checked." Ray responded. Ray pulled off the large plaster on his cheek. Kai pulled in a sharp intake of breath. Three vertical lines of deep red blood that had dried up, went from Ray's cheek to chin. When Kai saw it, a boiling anger overcame him. He managed to suppress it as he has learnt suppress all feelings, from when he was young. Kai reached out and touched the cuts. Ray flinched. "sorry." Kai said. "it's okay." Ray bowed his head and went into the bathroom. "shit!" Kai muttered to himself. "what the hell is wrong with me? I've seen injuries worse then that and have never so much as battered an eyelid. What is going on?" (Luckydog: I think that is the longest Kai has ever spoken. And he apologized! Kai: I don't apologize. Renée: You do now! :P)  
  
~In the bathroom.~ Ray stared at the person in the mirror. "that can't be me." He whispered. The slashes on Ray's face made him look like a different person in his opinion. He gingerly touched them. They look like movie cuts, made to look worse then they actually are. No wonder Kai wanted to touch them, make sure they were real. Ray sighed and placed a new plaster on his face. He would rather hide them. When he walked back into the bedroom to talk to Kai, he was gone. Ray couldn't help but feel disappointed and oddly pleased. Oh well, He thought. it was one of the best conversations I have ever had with Kai. Ray left to go to his tree by the creek.  
  
~where Kai is~ Kai walked down the path to the creek. A crunching of leaves alerted him that someone was behind him. Kai ducked instinctively and he felt the wind slice through his hair as something whizzed over his head. Kai turned and as he got up, he got his arm in the position to uppercut someone. It was Devlin and, to Kai's great shock and surprise, the demolition boys. Kai quickly punched Devlin in an uppercut. Devlin was pushed back a bit by the force. Tala aimed a punch at Kai's nose. Kai ducked underneath it and elbowed Tala in the face. Spencer ran forward and Kai held out his leg, while giving Devlin another uppercut. Bryan threw a couple of stones that missed completely. Spencer fell flat on his face and started to slide down the hill. Tala pulled Spencer up by his collar. The new kid with the slick backed hair came forward to attack. Kai went to punch him but the kid grabbed his fist and using the fact that Kai was a few steps below him, pushed. Kai lost his balance and the black haired kid punched him. Hair was over the kid's face so Kai couldn't see him properly. Kai fell backwards, slipping down the steep hill at tremendous speeds. Kai stared to roll to cause less damage to himself. Kai got down to the bottom where the stream was. He was bruised, battered and worn out. Kai couldn't move for the moment. Devlin ran down the steps and kicked Kai off the edge of the wooden bridge. In a desperate last move, Kai grabbed onto Devlin's foot, stopping himself from going over. "get off." Devlin growled shaking his foot. Kai wearily let go, unable to hold on any longer, landing in the shallow creek. Devlin ran away laughing, leaving Kai to drown. (a/n might be shallow but he can still drown.) Kai felt a burning sensation in the back of his head. It felt as though his head was splitting in half. Kai didn't feel the pain. He had been beaten. Everything was like a dream to him now. Kai could just see the red tinged water rushing away. The cut in his head had re-opened. If he didn't move, and he couldn't, in a few hours, he would die. The wound would never have the chance to heal with the water washing the blood away. Kai didn't care. He shouldn't live. He had lost the fight for life. Kai could feel himself getting weaker as his life force left in a red stream. Kai's vision became fuzzy and slowly went black.  
  
~5 minutes ago, where Ray is~ Ray was rudely pulled out of his dream like state when the tree he was sitting in started shaking. "what the-?" Ray asked. He looked down. There was an attack ring sticking out of the tree trunk. It was vibrating slightly. It reminded Ray of a ninja star. (a/n can't remember official name.) Ray tugged the attack ring out of the trunk. It was sliver with razor blades in it. Devlin's. There was a splashing sound. Ray looked up from his post in the weeping willow tree. Tala, Devlin, Spencer, and some guy with oily black hair walked up the slope to the rooms. Ray looked at the creek near the small falls. The water was tinged with red. Ray followed the pink water till a ghastly sight met his eyes. The pink water started at the back of Kai's head. Kai was in the water, out cold. Within twenty minutes he would be dead. "Shit." Ray jumped out of the tree and landed in the ankle deep water. He splashed noisily through the water till he got to Kai. Ray picked him up gingerly and ran. He ran up the steps to the closest hall where Kai could get medical attention. And boy does he need it. Ray thought. Ray ran through the open hall door. Inside another match was in progress, the entire stadium stopped and silently watched Ray carry Kai over to the first aid office. Ray left a trail of bloody water behind him, stretching across the stadium. The beyblades in the bowl were just spinning on the spot as they stayed forgotten. The white Chinese top Ray was wearing was now red. Ray didn't care. He kicked open the first aid door. "Help him." He said quickly. "now." Ray gently placed Kai on the bed. "Lucky." One of the doctors said. "He hasn't lost too much blood. Enough rest and a small blood transfusion and he'll be fine." The doctors grabbed some bandages and went to work. Ray gave a sigh of relief and turned, only to be stopped by another doctor. "can I just see your facial cuts?" He asked. Ray sighed again as he pulled off the plaster. "you might have scar for a few weeks but other than that you should be okay." "that's good." Ray replaced the plaster and walked out of the sick bay. The stadium had its eyes on Ray but he ignored them and splashed through the red water he had dragged through the stadium. He continued to ignore the audience until he walked out the hall's door. Somehow, that had drained him more than anything he had ever experienced before. Now he just had to find the others and tell them the news. And then maybe bed. Ray added to himself. Ray made his way over to the purple room. He opened the door and Tyson, Max and Kenny looked up at him. "I have bad news." Ray said as he closed the door. Max had been reading strangely enough, Kenny was at his computer and Tyson eating. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at Ray. "What bad news?" Tyson asked sounding scared. "What happened to you?" Max asked after seeing ray's blood soaked top. "Don't worry about me, it's not my blood. It's Kai's. He has been attacked." Ray said as he climbed the ladder to his bunk. "He needs a blood transfusion." "how?" Max asked. "who attacked him?" "Devlin." Ray said, looking over the bunks railing at Max. "Geez, a blood transfusion." Tyson shook his head. "That's pretty bad." "He would've died if I hadn't found him and taken him to the first aid." Ray told them. "Wow," Kenny said. "how would we be without a captain?" "a lot happier." Tyson mumbled and Max quickly stifled a laugh. Ray laid on the bed facing the ceiling. He eyes slowly shut and drifted into sleep. (what's wrong with them?! Do they have narcolepsy?)  
  
~In the First aid room.~ Kai had fully regained consciousness after coming in and out of it for half an hour. There was a drip in his arm with a bag full of blood attached to it. Kai resisted the urge to pull it out. I'll get them back at the match. Kai thought as he lay there. He hated being like this. Helplessly useless. The bag had only a centimeter of blood left in it. Kai ripped out the needle spraying blood everywhere, picked up a dressing and placed it on his elbow. He grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around the dressing on his elbow. He left the room, pushing past the doctors. "wait!" One yelled after him as he put on his armguards. "You need to let the blood." "Hn," Kai walked out of the sick bay ignoring the medics. He walked along quickly. He heard footsteps behind him. "what do you want?" Kai turned. Even after nearly dieing he wouldn't let anything scare him. "I-I wanted to ask if you were okay." A girl, young, Most likely a fan, stood before him. "I saw what happened." "fine." Kai responded and walked away. "I love you!" The young girl screamed out. "Why do they even bother?" Kai muttered to himself.  
  
~In the purple room.~ Ray woke up a few minutes later. He was feeling a lot better. Kai was both older and taller so naturally he was heavier then Ray. Tyson was still eating, Ray could hear him chewing. Max had his game boy out and was currently singing various Pokémon theme songs, so Ray guess he was playing Pokémon gold or something like that. Ray could hear Kenny typing away and Dizzi rambling on about spring loaded attack rings. "Are you awake, Ray?" Kenny asked. "How did you know I was asleep?" Ray leant over the bed and could see Kenny upside down. His tie (ponytail thing.) slid past him. "You weren't talking." Dizzi quipped. "Ray doesn't always talk." Kenny shot back. "it was the fact that you weren't moving around. Also I'm guessing that you had to carry Kai some distance, running and Kai is a lot heavier than you and that would naturally make you tired." "oh." Ray started nodding his head but soon stopped as it hurt. He sat back up as the blood had rushed to his head. "Will Kai make a full recovery?" Max asked. "I'm Fine." Kai said as he closed the door behind him. He had his head down. "KAI!" Max yelled. "Geez, yell louder next time. I can still hear out of this ear." Tyson grumbled pointing to his right ear. "FINE, I WILL!!!" Max yelled in that ear. Tyson went all dazed after that. Ray watched Kai interested. He was keeping his head down. He walked over to the window and lifted his head up as soon as he had his back to everyone. Kai picked up his scarf and tied it around his neck. "what?" Kai asked when he saw everyone was staring at him. "Nothing." The four boys chorused. "whatever." Kai turned and walked into the bathroom. Soon the sound of pounding water from the shower could be heard. "it's four o'clock." Max said. "would dinner be ready yet?" "most likely, yes." Kenny said. "Wanna go?" Tyson asked everyone. "in a sec," Ray said. "Meet you there." The three boys left and the door slowly shut behind them. The sound of taps being turned and the slow, rhythmic dripping of water reached Ray's ears. Kai came out a while later with his hair still dripping wet. "why did you wait?" Kai asked Ray. "I didn't say I was waiting for you." Ray retorted. "sure." Kai said unconvinced. He picked up another towel and dried his hair a bit more. "what's up?" Ray rolled over to face Kai. "nothing." Kai said as he put the towel into the laundry basket in the bathroom. "what's under your scarf?" Ray asked. "Hn." Kai said. "that doesn't answer my question." Ray told him. "Maybe it's because I don't want you to know." Kai said as he came through the bathroom door. Ray pushed himself up and jumped off the bed. He land cat-like in front of Kai. "You know all of my past." Ray said. "That's not true." Kai dodged past him and walked out the door. Ray sighed and reluctantly followed.  
  
~food hall~ Ray pushed around his last piece of sushi around. "what's wrong Ray?" Tyson asked before stuffing a huge mouthful of bleak bean steak in his mouth. "nothing." Ray said sadly. "it's just ..Nothing." Ray put down his chopsticks and walked out of the hall. He went past the big tree but instead of going to the hall's he went down the path to the creek. Immediately he could smell the sweet scent of vanilla, But it didn't make him feel any better. Why? Why do I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wouldn't care so much if I could shake it off but.It feels. so horrible. Ray shuddered. The vanilla smell was making him slightly sick now, so he left for the third hall where they were going to battle the Demolition boys. Supposedly the bowl was littered with obstacles. Ray walked in and the noise nearly deafened him. The stadium was filled with eager fans. Ray waved to them and walked into the blader's rooms preoccupied. He was soon joined by the rest of the team. "I'll fight the greasy haired kid." Kai said. "who, Alaric?" Kenny asked. "What kind of name is Alaric?" Ray asked. "it means "all ruler." Kai said. "suits the greasy little weasel well." "How did you know-?" Kai cut Tyson off. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Kai said. "okay." Tyson stared at the ground trying to stay out of trouble. "I'll battle Tala." Tyson added. "He he he he he he." Max ran around like the Crazy idiot that he is. "Max, come back here!" Kenny yelled, chasing after him. "what the -?" Tyson asked as he watched them run past. "Ow!" Ray had been hit in the eye with a straw. "huh?" "Oh, no." Tyson said when he saw it. "Sherbet straws." "What?" Ray asked. "sherbet straws." Tyson explained. "They are straws with sherbet in them. I saw a girl with one yesterday and I asked her what it was and I found out. It's like pure sugar with more sugar added to it." "Oh, no." Ray gasped. "wait. It's not open!" The straw had not been opened so Max was hyper on excitement. "thank goodness." Tyson sighed. "I agree with that." Ray said. "We better get out there." Kenny said. The entire team walked out to a tumulus round of applause. Tyson let out a yell of excitement. "ooooooooooooookay!' DJ Jazzman yelled into his mike. 'Here it is the match between the bladebreakers and the demolition boys." Tyson looked round at Kai. For once he wasn't leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was sitting next to Ray, glaring at Alaric with a look pure hatred. Alaric was giving Kai an evil look. : ( "First up is Tala and Tyson." AJ topper said. "Yes, it was an explosive round last time." Brad added. "With the powers of Dragoon and Wolborg, how couldn't it be!" AJ said. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" Everyone yelled. Tyson's blade flew across the beystadium at phenomenal speeds. Tala's blade barely had time to escape Dragoon's attack. "DRAGOON!!!" Tyson yelled. He was extremely peeved for some reason. "PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!!!" Bit's of the stadium started breaking apart and flying around. Several large chunks hit Tala's blade. Tala's started to wobble. Things were taken from people's hands and joined the massive hurricane. Some storm clouds gathered inside the stadium. It started raining, filling the bowl with water. Soon it looked like a raging storm over the sea. Tala's blade soon drowned under the massive waves. "And the round goes to the Bladebreakers." DJ Jazzman yelled. The clouds dissipated and things were dropping from the air. The bowl was still filled with water and break was called to allow them time to get rid of the water. Tyson put his hand in the only dry spot and extracted Dragoon. Tala was searching for his blade in the whirlpool. "That's what you get for hurting a team member of mine." Tyson sounded disgusted. "You hate Kai." Tala responded. "That's true." Tyson said. "He is a pain in the arse most of the time. Okay all of the time, but he is my friend and captain and I'll look out for him." Tyson turned his back on Tala, still searching for his blade in the flooded bowl.  
  
"what'd say that for?" Kai said. "Because it's true." Tyson responded. "I don't need you to look out for me." Kai snarled. "No, but you need Ray to." Tyson shot back. "Ooh, low blow Tyson." Max warned Tyson softly. "Ray isn't a useless waste of space in he?" Kai asked. "no." Tyson said softly as Kai gave him a death stare. Max punched Tyson on the arm. "good work Tyson." Max said. "hey, that hurt." Tyson complained. "Don't be such a baby, Tyson." Ray said. "Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Tyson whined. Max and Ray laughed While Kai walked away. "Why-?" Tyson was interrupted by Kenny. "Come on, recess is over."  
  
"I'll go against Spencer." Max said to the team. He walked up to the bowl. The others wished him luck from the side lines. "You're going down." Spencer threatened. "not if I can help it." Max replied. "are you ready?" DJ Jazzman yelled as the new dish was raised form the floor. There were parts littered all over it. "the idea of this bowl is to avoid the rubbish." AJ said. "Too right, AJ" "3, 2, 1, let it riiiiippppp!" The two blades slammed into one another. "Draciel, use your brute strength and throw his blade out the bowl." Max shouted. Max blade rammed the other making it airborne. "What?!" Spencer yelled as his blade landed behind him. "No way! You weren't that strong last time!" "Practice makes perfect." Max quipped as he picked up his Draciel blade. "so round two goes tooooo," DJ Jazz man yelled. "the bladebreakers!" "next up is Alaric and Kai." Brad said. "Rumor has it that the Demolition boys tried to put Kai out of commission." AJ said. "is it because he is their biggest threat?" "or just because they think of him as a traitor?" Brad added. "We'll never know." Kai stood up to the bowl. Alaric followed. Opposite each other they both wore looks of hatred. "Bladers are you ready?" DJ Jazzman said. "As ready as ever." Kai muttered. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIPPPP!" everyone shouted. The two blades, Kai's dark blue one and Alaric's khaki one, hit the bowl. The two blades rammed one another. "How does it feel?" Alaric asked Kai. "What do you mean?" Kai answered. "how does it feel?" "Well, that you know that your grandfather killed your parents so he could own you." Alaric smirked. "He didn't" Kai growled. "Wow, this match is exciting." AJ said. "Forget the beyblades. The words being thrown around are just as feisty." Brad commented. "Have you checked the files?" Alaric said. "Of course." Kai responded. "The other files?" Alaric replied. "They aren't any." Kai shot back. "Yes there are." Alaric threw something at Kai's feet. He picked it up and read. "Liar." Kai hissed, but there were tears in his eyes. "And even worse you were his lapdog." Alaric said. "you were his tool. You're worse than him." "Shut up shut up shut up!" Kai screamed. "YOUR GRANDFATHER KILLED YOUR PARENTS TO USE YOU AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN OBEY SIMPLE COMMANDS!" Alaric yelled. "SHUT UP!" Kai shrieked hysterically. "Sorry, can't do that." Alaric sneered. "your parents died for you Kai. So they basically died for nothing, cause that's all your worth. NOTHING!" Alaric screamed the last word. "NO!" Kai was beyond reason. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Kai leapt over the bowl and launched himself at Alaric. The two rolled at the force. Kai threw thousands of punches at Alaric. Alaric dodged them. Everyone was so stunned they just stared. Kai broke Alaric's arm, twisting it right up behind his back. Alaric was screaming. Kai brought round the blade on his guards and held the point at Alaric's throat. Kai was breathing heavily. "You going to kill me like your grandfather killed your parents?" Alaric whispered. Kai's pupils dilated and he pulled his arm away. He then slashed Alaric's cheek with the blade. Alaric gasped as he felt the blades slice through muscle. Kai then grabbed his throat and stood up, lifting Alaric right off the ground. Kai pulled Alaric right to his face. "Your not worth killing." Kai threw him against the wall. A few cracks sounded from Alaric signaling a couple of broken bones. Kai eyed everyone shrewdly, before running off. "His gone off the edge!" Max shouted. "He's even more cruel than you Bryan." Tala said. "What's wrong with Kai?" the people in the audience were asking. Ray walked over to the bowl and picked up Kai's Dranzer and the folder that Alaric had thrown to Kai. "Kai's sanity has left the building." Tyson announced. Kenny was shaking. "that-that was vicious." "A time bomb just waiting to go off" Ray commented. "well that match goes to the bladebreakers by default." DJ Jazzman. "They won two rounds and the last round cannot be played." "What's gonna happen now?" Max asked. "Who knows." Ray answered.  
  
Renée: Well that's it. Tyson: @.@ Renée: are you.okay? Ray: He's still feeling the effects of Max yelling in both ears. Renée: Okay then. Max: Renée/Luckydog does not own Pokémon. Renée: Why would I want to? *Max shrugs and walks away playing his game boy.* *Kai runs past, his scarf flying behind him. Luckydog chases after him with a scarf similar to Kai's.* Renée: Riiiiggggghhhhtttt. Luckydog: *singing* I have a scarf like Kai's. I have a scarf like Kai's. ^_^ Renée: That's great. Can't believe that you found a scarf that look like Kai's. Kai: Leave me alone. That is my trademark. Renée: That and you being cold, having triangles on your face and your blue hair. Luckydog: But my scarf's better. Kai how can the fake be better than the original? Luckydog: Mine has tassels. *starts running round in circles trying to catch her own scarf.* Renée and Kai: Okkkkk then. Renée: Don't copy me! Kai: Don't be so childish. Renée: I'm younger then you, I can. Kai: I'm going to kill you. -_-* Luckydog: Hehehe. Got ya. *grabs hold of Kai's scarf.* Kai: You're dead. -_-* *starts running round in circles chasing Luckydog.* Renée: we'll let you leave this madhouse now. *Tyson stumbles over.* Tyson: @.@. Renée: Run. -_-U while you still can. *Kai runs into the wall and Luckydog jumps up and down still holding Kai's scarf slowly choking him when she jumps.* Renée: Bye, if you have any suggestions on what Kai should do while his insane, plz say so in your review. 


	7. Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or Ameil's obsession. Luckydog: I was in a rush last time and I left stuff out but I'll try and add it in somewhere. Renée: Kai's still recovering from running into the wall, otherwise he'd be insulting us. Kai: I still can. *sounds distant.* Renée: can you please close the door, Luckydog? Luckydog: course. *sound of door slamming.* We've changed our writing style. '' is now talking marks. I'm sick of the shift key! means thinking. Angel_sweet: Hello. Luckydog: wondered when you were going to turn up. Angel_sweet: someone called my story disgusting cause you insisted on horrific detail. Luckydog*shrugs*: Hey, horrific detail isn't a surprise in my stories. It's expected. Renee: Angel_sweet's our friend. We pop up in the before and after notes of her stories so she's come in our one. Luckydog: you didn't bring. Mariah: Hi! Luckydog and Renee: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Mariah: I'm leaving. Luckydog scares me. Luckydog: YAY! Angel_sweet: Is that all you want to achieve in life. Luckydog: Hmm, Scaring Mariah and insulting Kai are my life achievements. Kai *walks into room*: you're dead. Luckydog: and you're insane. *Kai starts strangling Luckydog.* Renee: Yes, Kai is insane. I don't know if he'll recover. We'll see what happens. Oh yeah, warning: mild Yaoi in this chappie!  
  
Eyes. Kai walked into the purple room. He slammed the door behind him and the lock broke off. He than punched the door. A gaping hole, the size of his fist appeared as soon as he extracted his hand. Kai smiled at the small trickles of blood that appeared on his knuckles soon afterwards. Kai decided that he would have a shower. He walked into the closed bathroom door, then took a step back and attempted to walk through it again. The front door opened a crack and Tyson's, Kenny's, Max's and Ray's faces appeared. Kai was still trying to walk through the bathroom door. Kai suddenly turned, facing their direction. 'Ray, did you make Drigger put a force field on this door?' Kai marched over towards them looking extremely angry. Kai then grabbed the coat rack and started strangling it. 'How dare you.' Kai hissed. 'I'll kill you.' 'Kai's definitely lost it guys.' Tyson said to the others. 'His minds in the cracker factory.' Kenny commented. 'Cook-coo, cook-coo.' Max said twirling his finger at his temple and crossing his eyes. 'Everything can be fixed.' Ray said. He crept inside and opened the bathroom door that Kai had started walking into again. Kai had walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 'Will he be alright in there?' Kenny asked fearfully. 'yeah, water heals the body and mind.' Max said. 'Wow, Max.' Ray said. 'I didn't know that. How did you know?' Max shrugged. 'read it somewhere I guess.' 'I thought that was food?' Tyson looked confused. 'Maybe.' Max said. 'let's leave Kai alone.' Kenny said. 'let's go play on the tree!' Max said. 'coming Ray?' Tyson asked getting ready to run. 'Not right now.' Ray walked past another cabin before coming to the cliff that overlooks the creek. He pulled out the folder that Alaric had thrown at Kai's feet. Alaric was fine after getting his cut fixed without any permanent damage but, the damage Alaric had done to Kai was worse and would probably leave scars. Ray sat down on a stump and opened the folder to read. There was a personal diary, some documents and a video. Ray started reading the diary. Sunday, 13th , 1988 Today I, Voltaire, did the deed..  
  
'Kai?' Tyson called gently. He looked around and was shocked to see Kai wearing his belt around his neck, while his scarf was round his waist. 'here let me help you.' Tyson reached for the belt round Kai's neck. Suddenly his hand shot out and clasped around Tyson's wrist. Kai pulled Tyson close to his face. 'I don't need anyone to help me.' Kai said staring at Tyson, unblinking. 'and who are you anyway?' Tyson blinked. 'who.who am I?' 'Yes.' Kai hissed, freezing Tyson with his ice cold stare. 'Who? Are? You?' 'Tyson?' Tyson was confused. 'oh, sorry Tyson.' Kai said still holding on to Tyson's arm and giving him a scrutinizing stare. 'Ah.Kai.' Tyson wearily replied. 'you're still holding on to me.' 'Am I?' Kai sneered. 'sorry.' Kai did let go with narrowed eyes. 'so Tyson, is it. Let's play a game. It's called hide and get killed. It's pretty simple. You hide. And I.' Kai punched the wall beside Tyson's head for emphasis. Tyson covered his head with his arm as bits of concrete showered it. 'Kill.' Kai's knuckles now exposed the bone underneath. Kai didn't seem to notice. 'ah, I'll go now.' Tyson ducked under Kai and saw the newly created hole in the wall in the shape of Kai's fist. It was at least five centimeters deep in the wall. Tyson ran outside and closed the door behind him. He gave a sigh of relief as he leaned against the door of another cabin. 'Wait!' Tyson's eyes grew wide as he realized something. 'I have to sleep in a cabin with him. Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh!' Tyson ran screaming towards the tree and his friends.  
  
It was surprisingly easy. The stupid fools left the door unlocked. Even In this country! Ray was still reading. While they were sound asleep I opened the door. I never imagined that I would kill my own daughter. I have always wanted to kill her husband, Albert. Stupid American. He was always too noble for my liking. But their child is the one I want. The one they christened Kai. Ray stopped there. No wonder Kai went insane. Ray realized there were tears in his eyes. He could feel Kai's pain. Despite himself, he continued reading. It has been foretold that they would bear a warrior. One who would stop at nothing to please or to kill. Kai is that warrior. I have no need for my daughter, Cressida anymore. I may miss her, but she was an accident anyway. Not even my prophet could predict her. I passed the nursery. Subconsciously I tugged my gloves on a bit tighter. The nursery was white. I thought it was strange color at the time. I continued on to the main bedroom. Their house was simple, even though they were rich. The white cotton sheets were draped over the sleeping couple. I kissed my daughters pale skin and some of her equally pale blue hair fell over her face. Placing a hand under her chin and one behind her head, I gave a quick twist, hearing the snap of her now broken neck, I know I had succeeded. I felt oddly satisfied killing my own child. Her bright green eyes snapped open so I knew she was well and truly dead. Her green eyes glowed eerily in the dark, giving me a look that said "how could you, Dad. I thought you loved me?" I used to love you, But you used to be alive. I'm am sure it was my subconscious working with my imagination to try and make me feel guilty. I then realigned her neck so there would be little suspicion of fowl play. By the time they realized that these deaths weren't suicide they'll have no idea. Picking up an ornamental dagger off the stand and unleashing it from its sheath, I sliced the main artery on Albert's neck. His crimson eyes flew open and his hands grabbed his neck as soon as he felt the pain from the cold steel of the knife biting his soft skin. You would think that blood on his fingers would be a bad thing but that would make it look more like Cressida had done it. The blood ran down over his fingers like some grotesque fountain, pooling around his shoulders and Cressida's night shirt and breasts. I gingerly picked up Cressida's hand, which was already cold, and placed her slender fingers around the handle. Blood stained her pale fingers, making it easier for me! I then plunged the dagger in through Cressida's cold, still heart. Immediately I let go of the dagger knowing about the cascade of blood that would pour out. The dead fingers stayed clenched around the handle. All was going to plan. The once white sheets and clothing had turned the crimson color of blood so similar to Albert's eyes, I stalked back out their bedroom, pausing only to watch my grandson sleep. I could not take him that night, otherwise they would suspect me. In the white nursery I did not even step over the threshold as my grandson, Kai was awake and sitting up. It is peculiar for that to happen as he was only a few months old. Babies that young cannot sit up. He was staring at me with those blood red eyes, a look of shock and horror on his face similar to his fathers. Once again I am sure that it was my imagination, Though it may not be. In his small hands he held a blue spinning top that glowed eerily against the pale moonlight like my daughters eyes. The box next to him said it was a beyblade. A prototype toy. I left the house, locking the door behind me so there was no sign of forced entry. I pulled off my gloves and burned them in a nearby fire. Without looking in any other direction I walked down the dark dangerous ally ways back to my own elaborate mansion. Ray put down the diary for a second. 'Shit.' He stared at the rough water of the creek below him. 'no wonder Kai went how he did.' Ray decided to continue reading the last entry that he could see. Wednesday, 16th , 1988. Today the two bodies of my daughter and son in law were found by a friend that had gotten worried about them. She said she had gone to see them because she hadn't heard from her two friends in days. Media and all were in my face that day when I got possession of Kai. He didn't like the camera's. He tried to hide from them. The media thought it was a great story. One of the country's most richest men's, daughter and son in law found dead. I had to put on an act of depression and sadness for the cameras. (I was smiling and feeling quite joyous on the inside.) The only problem was when I looked at Kai I would see his father in his eyes and his mother in his face. Even so, Kai was mine now and I would be the only parent he would know from now on. Ray's heart went out for Kai. 'There is no crime more horrendous then murdering your own child.' Ray got up and went to find the psychotic Kai.  
  
~In the purple room~ Kai shut the last blind. Even the hole in the door had a cover. He knew they would come soon. Kai sensed someone was behind him, so he launched his blade at the attacker. Dranzer hit him and returned to Kai's hand. Now another attacker was beside him, Kai elbowed him. Kai spun around knowing he was surrounded. Kai couldn't see them in detail but knew they were there. There looked like gray blobs, vaguely in the shape of humans. The humans were standing in the shadows making them look like they had no detail. Out of all the people, Kai stopped in front of the one that had formed black greasy hair that fell into his eyes and obscured his face. The blob stepped forward forming loose Nike clothing on it's body. The uncovered skin morphed into a pale pink. The lips changed to a dark pink color of dried blood. The person looked up showing his white iris's with a khaki outline. Kai's breath caught in his chest. The person in front of him was Alaric. Kai went to punch him but he faded and Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. Kai spun, swinging wildly. He connected with nothing and felt a nasty blow, smash him on the head.  
  
~where Ray is.~ 'Ray!' Ray looked up to see Max, Tyson and Kenny running towards him. 'What's up?' Ray was concerned because their faces were flushed. 'Kai tried to kill Tyson.' Max said. 'No, he threatened to kill me.' Tyson said. 'And he didn't know who Tyson was.' Kenny said. 'What about you two?' Ray asked Kenny and max. 'Did he recognize you?' 'We weren't there.' Max said. 'Tyson said he'd go and check on Kai to make sure he was alright.' 'And?' Ray sounded unsure. 'Did anything else happen?' 'Yeah.' Tyson said. 'now that you mention it. Kai was wearing his belt round his neck and his scarf round his waist.' 'Okay.' Ray said. 'I'll go sort him out.' 'But.' Tyson protested. 'he'll kill you.' 'No he won't.' Ray said. 'It's no secret that Kai wants to strangle Tyson. I'll be fine. I've had martial arts training.' Ray walked off, leaving the worried trio to watch him walk to his death.  
  
~The purple room~ Kai turned to see Alaric grinning at him. Alaric's fist flew forward but Kai grabbed it. Knowing that Alaric had no choice but to stay there Kai threw a punch back at him.  
  
Ray noticed the blinds in the room were shut. He opened the door of the purple room to see a punch forwarded by Kai, coming up towards his face. Ray was too shocked to react and there wasn't enough time to bring his hands up to block the blow.  
  
The person in front of Kai sneered and disappeared. A scared and shocked looking Ray was left in his place. Kai immediately let his arm go limp. Ray just blinked. 'Ray, leave now.' Kai demanded. 'What?' Ray asked. 'Why?' 'Because they'll get you too.' Kai stared punching air. He would frequently turn and start punching the air in that direction. Other times it looked like a blow had shook Kai. He would hold his arm or head and grimace then start punching again. Ray just stood there and watched the insane man's battle with himself.  
  
~How Kai sees it~ Kai was in hell. The people had reappeared and were launching a full on war with him. To make matters worse Ray was in the room. Everyone of them had stepped out of the shadows. It was all his enemy's. His grandfather Voltaire, Devlin, the demolition boys, some kid who had teased him in school and lot of others. Kai was drowning in their hatred. Their ringleader was Alaric. Together they attacked him. The pain was bad but Kai had always thought any pain was bearable. Until he found out that his grandfather had killed his parents to get him. Kai then found out about the pain of the hurt heart. That was one pain that was never easy to handle. Kai rammed a solid blow through his grandfathers head. When he removed his hand to attack someone else, he saw his grandfather heal himself. Kai gave out a cry of frustration. He clenched his fists and sank to the ground giving in to wave hatred closing in on him.  
  
~Normal~ Kai dropped to his knees looking like he had lost everything. Ray ran over to Kai. 'Kai.' Ray sounded panicked. Kai looked up at him. 'Ray?' Kai had a dazed look in his eyes. 'My friend?' Kai's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards. Ray checked his pulse. It was strong. Kai had only fainted. Ray hadn't seen him eat anything since the match and Kai had been fighting hard against nothing, using up all his energy. Ray picked up Kai and put him on his bed. 'Even after all the bad things that have happened to Kai, he had to go insane. Even then he couldn't escape.' Ray said thinking aloud. Ray noticed that Kai still had the belt round his throat. Ray shrugged.   
  
~later at the food hall~ 'Hey, Ray.' Tyson said after stuffing a meatball in his mouth. 'where were you all afternoon? We never saw you after we warned you.' 'I was watching Kai.' Ray looked downcast and was playing with his food again. Ray realized why he had a bad feeling the night before. It was because he some how knew that Kai would go insane. 'Is he okay?' Max asked gently. 'He's asleep.' Ray said. I Ray screamed in his mind. 'I'm going.' Ray dropped his fork and walked out the food hall. After a confusing day Ray decided to go to bed. As he opened the door to the purple room he stuck his head inside and looked wearily around for Kai. Kai was still asleep in his bed. Ray pulled on his pajama's and got into bed. And soon he too fell asleep.  
  
Ray was in a cream hallway. The lounge room on the left was peach and the mahogany kitchen on the right. Ray ignored the two rooms as he heard an extremely soft scratching noise ahead. The hallway was devoid of emotion. There was no knick-knacks or cupboards or vases. Just the walls, ceiling and the floor. Simple. Ray followed the scratching noise past the light blue bathroom. He continued down the hallway till a closed door on his right opened by itself. A blinding light came from the room, or at least Ray thought so until he realized that it was just the whiteness of the room itself. There were a lot of toys in this room and quite a few other baby things as well. Ray knew where he was, Kai's nursery. But the thing that caught his attention the most out of all those things was the cradle. While it was white and looked perfectly ordinary there was something about it. Ray walked over to it and looked in. In stead of seeing a baby Kai he saw the Dranzer blade with the broken bit. The fallen spirit was next to the blade and something else. It was words, a message, spelt out in the dead spirit's blood. ONLY YOU. Ray took a shocked step back. He heard the scratching noise behind him so he turned around. Seeping over the nursery threshold was blood. Ray felt hands grab him and the cold steel of a blade press against his neck. Ray woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up. 'Just a nightmare.' Ray held his head. He laid down to go back to sleep and had just closed his eyes when he heard a soft scratching sound. Ray eyes shot open and his breaths came short and sharp. He knew he wasn't dreaming. Ray got out of bed and quietly climbed down the ladder. Ray reached the floor and looked around. Kai was sitting up with his back to Ray. Ray walked over to Kai and kneeled down next to him. Ray eyes widened, in shock when he saw what Kai was doing. With a knife Kai was slicing words into his skin. Ray looked at the wall beside Kai's bed and saw a jumble of words. The words red eyes were everywhere. The words Cressida, Albert and No were always together in this jumble. Ray grabbed Kai's arm and inspected it. All there was there were red eyes again. Ray gave Kai's arm a quick scan as he grabbed the knife out of Kai's hand. 'oh, man, Kai.' Ray spotted another lot of words and cut himself off. The words Ray founds were, Help me Ray. Ray thought about his dream, the words in the cot said only you. The ones Kai wrote help me Ray. There was something he was missing. Only you and help me Ray didn't make sense. Ray looked over the other jumble of words again. Ray read the words that were in a group of three. Cressida, Albert and No. He tried reading them backwards, he then tried reading the first letter of each one down. He found the answer. The first letter of each one downwards spelt, CAN. The words altogether formed the message, ONLY YOU CAN HELP ME RAY. 'only.I can help you?' Kai turned and looked at Ray with those crimson eyes. His head make a slow incline down, nodding, while still staring at Ray. 'hmm.' Ray said thinking. 'I'll sleep on it.' Ray left Kai sitting there as he climbed the ladder to his bed. 'You should get some sleep too.' Ray told Kai. Kai stared at him, not blinking, not speaking. If Ray didn't know better he would think that Kai was back to normal. Or deaf and dumb. 'Yako.' Kai said before laying down and throwing the blanket over himself. Ray crawled under the blankets and soon fell asleep.  
  
'I love you,' Ray woke up with his blankets draped over half his face. 'wot's goin' on?' Ray said thickly, his words filled with sleep. Ameil's Obsession hit his ears. He was shocked that he knew the name of the song but Max was a big fan of pop music. Tyson was snoring away in time to the song and Kenny was typing. Max was dancing round the room and Kai was also asleep. 'What's the time?' Ray asked. '9:30.' Kenny answered. 'do we have a match on today chief?' Ray asked. 'if we did, you would have been woken up two and a half hours ago.' Chief answered typing away. 'Cool.' Ray settled down to sleep again when Kai sat up straight. 'I love this song.' Kai got up and started dancing with Max. 'I love you, and everything you do, I need you, Don't ever say we're through. I love you-ooh The sun is shining, the world is smiling, Baby, I love you.' Kai was dancing in front of the radio when he yanked it out of the plug and threw the radio out the open window. Kai started laughing. He wouldn't stop. 'oh.' Max looked upset. 'Max, When Kai's sane again he might buy you a new radio.' Ray said. 'he is Mr. Money bags after all.' 'yeah, maybe.' Max sat down, resting his chin on his hands. 'Max!' Kenny said. 'what?' Max looked up sadly. Kenny was holding Max's game boy. 'yay, you fixed it!' Max grabbed it out of Kenny's hands. 'Thanks chief.' 'it was broken?' Ray asked confused over Kai's laughing. 'it fell out of Max's pocket when he was swinging on the rope that's tied to the tree.' Kenny explained. The strains of Pokémon filled the room as Max sat happily playing the game boy. Kai went into the bathroom, still laughing and emerged a while later with his belt and scarf on the right way. He was still laughing. Kai then walked out the door, laughing, leaving it to close behind him. 'someone should keep an eye on him.' Kenny said. 'he's getting worse.' 'in case he starts, you know, bashing people, throwing things around like the cracker he is.' Dizzi added. 'What do we call you then Dizzi?' Kenny retorted. 'The best bit-beast ever?' Dizzi offered. 'I don't think so, Dizzi.' Kenny said. 'I'll go check on Kai.' Ray jumped down from his bunk, landing catlike on the floor. He started running after Kai. He closed the purple door and looked around. He couldn't see Kai anywhere. Ray ran over to the tree and climbed it, trying to see where Kai had gone.  
  
The light rain started to fall which was unusual because it was summer. Ray watched all the people run to the halls to avoid the rain. The rain grew heavier, thundering down. A lone figure ran to the tree to avoid the rain. Ray maneuvered around the tree to see who the person was. Ray knew the person on the ground. It was the very same person he was looking for, Kai. (he had stopped laughing now. But he was laughing for over an hour.) Kai was soaking wet and leaning against the trunk of the tree. The thing that amazed Ray most is that Kai was singing. He had amazing singing voice, smooth and strong and was currently singing Ameil's obsession. 'I love you, and everything you do, I need you, Don't ever say we're through, I love you, The rain is falling, I'm always calling, Ray, I love you.' Ray nearly fell out of the tree in shock. What was even more disturbing was that Kai looked normal, completely sane while he sung it. Ray realized. He quickly ran through the lyrics under his breath. 'I love you, and everything you do, I need you, don't ever say we're through, I love you. The sun is shining, the world is smiling, baby I love you.' So Kai had changed the lyrics to suit his surroundings. Ray added silently. Kai suddenly turned around and rammed his foot into the tree in aggression. His foot connected with the tree so hard it instantly broke three of his five toes. Ray knew, he heard Kai's toes crack as they broke. The jolt that Kai's foot had created traveled up the trunk of the tree. The upper branches were swinging wildly and Ray couldn't hold much longer. Ray slipped and he was thrown out of the tree. Ray flipped over a few times but like a cat he landed on his feet. Kai didn't seem to care that Ray was there. In fact he was smiling. Ray had hoped that Kai had returned to normal by himself cause Ray didn't have a clue how to help him. Ray felt frustrated. Kai walked over to Ray. He was ignoring he pain in his foot as usual. Ray got to his feet. The red sores on Kai's arms were glistening through the water droplets that had settled on them. They looked like they were still bleeding because of it. Ray couldn't keep his eyes off them. Finally Ray looked up at Kai. 'I'm sorry, Kai' Ray stared into those crimson eyes. The color reminded him of Kai's scars., 'I can't help you. I.I don't know how.' Ray looked at the floor ashamed. Kai stepped closer to Ray and put his hand on Ray's chin. When Ray still didn't look up, Kai lifted Ray's chin. As soon Ray's golden eyes met with Kai's crimson ones Kai stepped forwards and their lips met. Ray's eyes widened before closing as he enjoyed the meeting of their tender lips. Kai closed his eyes as he felt the electricity surround them and run through them. The rain around the tree was deafening but Ray couldn't hear it. It was raining so heavily that you couldn't see any further than two inches into it. They broke apart only when they had to come up for air. Ray looked at Kai one last time, the look of pleasure replaced by a look of shock and confusion, before running into the rain. Immediately Kai couldn't see Ray anymore. 'Ray!' Kai called. 'Ray!' He got no response. 'you helped me.' He whispered softly.  
  
Ray didn't know where he was running, only that he had to.  
  
He hardly noticed the hard thumping rain upon his back, his mind was going so fast. Ray continued running blindly through the rain. Every now and then he might feel the sharp stinging pain of a particularly large rain drop or a passing branch whipping him but that was nothing compared to the huge migrane that was coming on. He started running down a steep slope which was difficult because the rain made it slippery. Ray nearly lost his footing three times. Then Ray's foot did slip and he plunged into waist high waters. It was freezing. Ray waded across the river, trying to work out where he was. Wet leaves brushed against Ray's head and he looked up to see a weeping willow tree beside him. It was the same one that he had slept in two days ago. He was beside the creek. The heavy waters had turned it into a river. The waters were rising as far as Ray could tell. The water was now up to the second button thingy on his top. Ray waded back across the river and tried to find the steps. Feeling along the wall and grabbing handfuls of mud seemed a waste of time. As the water reached Ray's collar, his nails scraped rock. Ray's legs felt like lead, absorbing all the water and holding it there. But eventually Ray got up the steps and out of the water. Ray was cold and tired. He continued up the steps and walked along the cliff. Ray didn't want to go back to the cabin just yet. He was still confused. He spotted the hollow the Kai had hidden in. Ray darted in there to shelter from the thundering rain. Curled up inside the hollow, Ray, started shivering violently. Ray closed his eyes and pictured a scene. Tala, had a gun as did Spencer. They were threatening to shoot both Mariah and Kai. 'you can only save one.' Tala said. Two bullets blasted as one. Everything slowed down, Ray ran and suddenly he knew who he would choose. He opened his eyes. 'I choose Kai.' (Luckydog: Kai, thunderbolt attack! Kai: I'll Thunderbolt you!)  
  
Kai opened the door, his broken toes aggravated him just as much as the fact that he had lost the confused Ray. He slammed the door behind him. Tyson, who was eating as usual, choked in surprise. Max was playing his game boy with one hand so he could thump Tyson on the back. Max missed a few times hitting the air around Tyson. 'To the right.' Kenny was saying just glancing over his laptop as he continued to type away. Max hit Tyson just as he started to go blue. Tyson laid on the floor, breathing heavily. 'I guess Kai isn't fixed yet.' Tyson said. 'I'm sane Tyson and you better watch your mouth.' Kai laid down on the bed extremely frustrated. 'Kai's sane and completely pissed.' Max joked from the top bed. 'Should watch yours as well.' Kai snapped. 'Insult directed at Tyson,' Kenny played commentator. 'goes over Tyson's head, shadow insult to Kai is detected and Kai retorts gaining a point.' 'Set, match and score.' Dizzi said. 'Tyson -1, Max 0 and Kai 2.' ' I don't think that's right Dizzi.' Kenny said. 'Why don't you E-mail Emily then?' Dizzi asked innocently. 'Argh!' Kenny screamed. 'Dizzi, stay outta my e-mails!' 'Should put up a better security system then.' Dizzi shot back. Kai's eyebrow twitched in frustration. Kenny and Dizzi's arguing was annoying Kai. 'Um, Kai.' Max said uncertainly. 'I don't know if you remember but you broke my radio this morning.' 'I was insane, I didn't have amnesia.' Kai said. 'I'll buy you a new one.' 'Max and Tyson tie at -1 while Kai is in the lead on 3.' Dizzi said. Kai got up and walked over to the door. 'Hey Kai.' Tyson got up and walked over to him. 'you're limping.' 'So?' Kai turned to stare at Tyson. 'You should get it checked out.' Kenny said. 'it doesn't hurt.' Kai commented. 'How'd you do it?' Max put down his game boy and stared at Kai. 'Kicked the tree to hard.' Kai said. 'could have broken your toes.' Kenny said. 'did.' Kai said. 'And you're walking?' Tyson sounded shocked. 'Doesn't hurt.' Kai repeated. 'Wow, how can it not hurt?' Max said. Kai shrugged and opened the door, leaving it to close behind him. 'He's ignoring the pain.' Kenny said. 'that would take a great deal of concentration.' 'No it wouldn't.' Tyson said. As if to prove him wrong Max threw his game boy at Tyson's head. 'Ow!' Tyson started jumping up and down trying to grab Max by the collar. Max laughed at him from the top bunk. 'I'm gonna get you for that Max!' 'Great concentration, Tyson.' Kenny said tonelessly while Max laughed some more.  
  
~Outside~ Kai was staring out into the vast waterfall of rain. It was like a wall of gray. I should get my foot checked out but I can't while Ray's out there. It's my fault he is. Kai punched the concrete wall, aggravated. A few curious heads poked out of their doors but went back in when they saw it was just Kai. Everyone was scared of him. They still think he was mentally unstable. I don't even know if he feels the same way. I knew I felt that way cause when I thought of Ray while I was insane I would think clearly like I was fine. Everything else was jumbled. Kai closed his eyes. I shouldn't have acted so rashly. But.it seemed right. I guess I'll just have to see what happens. Kai went back inside the cabin for bandages for his broken foot.  
  
~the tree hollow.~ Ray ran through the rain with his hands out in front of him. His hand hit a wooden door with fly-wire on it. Ran opened the door and walked in. The door made a bang noise as it closed behind him. Ray stomach grumbled as he realized that he hadn't eaten anything all day. Ray grabbed some noodles and sat down to eat. His clothes were soaked right through. He got a lot of stares from the people in the hall. There was dirt on his top and on his face not to mention that his clothes were soaking wet. A couple of leaves were stuck in Ray's hair. Ray brushed them out as he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. The warm food and liquid made Ray feel better. He was still chilled to the bone though. After Ray finished his food he felt more sleepy than usual. Ray walked into the entertainment area and sat by the fire for a while to dry. Then he would go back to the cabin.  
  
~the veranda outside the cabins~ Kai heard the bang of a door. Kai squinted to try and see through the sheets of rain. Kai sighed as he sat down on the seat outside the cabins. Kai closed his eyes for a second. 'Kai.' Kai blinked a couple of times and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. Ray was standing above him. 'Kai, we need to talk.' ~to be continued~  
  
Luckydog: oh, floods, pain, confused feelings and humor! All it needs now is time travel and the odd dino or two. Renee*whacks Luckydog on the head*: Don't be stupid. Angel_sweet: a lot more then mine. Luckydog: Renee likes a lot of detail. Renee: you do. On the injuries and other things. Cough *the kiss* Cough. *Max runs past with Tyson chasing after him* Luckydog: How're feeling Kai? *Slaps him on the back* Kai: don't touch me. Luckydog: as if I'd want to. Dizzi: Kai 2, Luckydog 1. Kai: well you did. Luckydog: Eww, I have to go wash my hands now. Dizzi: Kai 1, Luckydog 2. *everyone just stops what they're doing to watch the insult battle* Renee: this could go on for ever. Bye plz review. And thank you to those who did. I'm sorry I haven't had time to thank you so I'll do it now THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.  
Luckydog: I've been writing non-stop around other activity's. Clocking  
project Zero, playing snowboards kids, organizing sleepovers(my cousins)  
and party's, rollerblading, drawing, trying to fix my SCREWY computer which  
won't work! and hanging out with Angel_sweet.  
Renee: But I have the Internet!  
Luckydog: you wouldn't believe what I've drawn.  
Renee: -_-U is it that pic of Ray and Kai?  
Luckydog: *drops head.* Yes.  
Kai: WHAT!  
Ray: I'm not going to ask.  
Luckydog: I'll go get it. *skips off scarf floating behind her*  
Renee: Run if you want to keep your sanity.  
Kai: no way. I have to see this.  
Renee: she's an okay drawer and it is a pretty good sketch.  
Ray: I'm gonna go find Max, Tyson, Kenny and Mariah.  
Renee: Mariah's with Angel_sweet. Don't bring her back.  
Ray: why not?  
Renee: Luckydog hates her.  
Ray: *looking scared.* Does Luckydog have a crush on me?  
Renee: no way, she hates mushy stuff like crushes. She says they get in the  
way of real fun, like pain.  
*Ray wiped his forehead with the back of his hand*  
Kai: *sigh* what'd she do?  
Renee: She scratched PAIN into her hand over and over, slowly digging away  
at the skin till it bled. You can probably see the scar.  
Kai: is that where you got that idea?  
Renee: she came up with the idea then decided to try it on herself.  
Ray: she's coming back. *Ray sprints off.*  
Luckydog: I'm back! *shoves a pic of Kai and Ray kissing in Kai's face.*  
It's my fan art. Do you like it?  
*Kai's eyebrow is twitching uncontrollably as he is stunned.*  
Angel_sweet: hi sorry I'm late I was talking to Mariah she-  
Luckydog: is she coming?  
Mariah: Ray!  
  
Scars.  
'what about?' Kai said innocently.  
'you're not insane?' Ray asked surprised.  
'No.' Kai stared at the floor so that Ray couldn't see his smile.  
'How?...' asked Ray  
' You know why' Kai responded.  
Ray stopped to think about it and with a small sharp breath he remembered  
the kiss.  
'Was it-?' Ray stopped not daring to mention it.  
'yes, you returned me to sanity.' Kai lifted his head and stared Ray in the  
eyes. 'You did help me. I'm sorry if i have confused you or if kissing you  
wasn't welcome.'  
'Well, it did confuse me but I figured it out.' Ray said. 'when we were  
back in the village, Mariah was very keen on me and asked me out. I  
declined claiming that she was too much like a sister to me. I didn't love  
her in that way. Mariah hated me for it.'  
'So, you didn't care?' Kai asked.  
'Actually, I liked it.' Ray said as Kai leaned to kiss him again. 'Wait.'  
Ray stopped him by placing a hand on Kai's lips. 'It's not like I'm self  
conscious or anything but can we keep it a secret from the others?'  
'Sure.' Kai smiled. 'I understand where you're coming from.' Kai closed his  
eyes as he sat there with Ray, enjoying his company.  
'Um, Kai?' Ray asked nervously. 'What was it like to be insane.'  
'An isolation so harsh that sometimes you feel like you don't exist.' Kai  
answered. 'it was strange. I could see Tyson, Max and Kenny sometimes but  
others I couldn't.'  
'what about me?' Ray asked.  
'I could see you all the time.' Kai said. 'I remember nearly punching you.'  
'that's true.' Ray laughed.  
'Do we have a match tomorrow?' Kai asked. 'I don't remember if we do.'  
'Yeah.' Ray answered. 'It's the last match of the Australian tournament. We  
went straight to the final because we won all our matches. Next up is the  
Japanese tournament.'  
'Oh, no.' Kai stood up. 'i'm going to get some food. I haven't eaten for  
two days.' Kai left Ray sitting on the bench as the sky started to darken.  
Ray smiled before going inside the cabin to have a shower.  
  
~food hall~  
People scattered when they saw Kai coming. Kai walked through them with his  
eyes straight ahead and his arms crossed. There was some food left. Fried  
rice and lemon chicken. Kai grabbed a plate and picked up the tongs to add  
chicken to his plate.  
'So,' A slimy voice said behind him. Kai turned. It was Alaric. Kai could  
see his white iris'. It was unnatural. 'The psycho Kai is back to normal.'  
'Why are you still here?' Kai demanded.  
'Exhibition match.' Alaric sneered.  
'Look. Thanks for giving me an update on my past and making it worse but  
can you leave me alone. I'm too tired to bother with you.' Kai sat down  
after spooning Fried rice on his plate.  
'Must be.' Alaric agreed. 'cause your insults stink.'  
'Wasn't meant to be an insult.' Kai responded. 'I just want you to go  
away.' Kai started eating.  
'fine, ignore me.' Alaric sniffed. 'it doesn't mean I'll go away. I'm like  
your past. I'll just keep on coming back to haunt you.' Alaric left. As  
soon as Kai had finished his food he felt warm and sleepy. He got up and  
walked to the cabin.  
  
~Purple room~  
Ray had just snuggled under the covers when Kai walked in through the door.  
His eyes were lazily half closed. Everyone else was asleep, besides them  
two. Ray lifted his head off the pillow and rested it on the railing.  
'Ray.' Kai said softly. 'Come down here.' Ray got out from under the covers  
and climbed down the cold steel ladder. The night air was cold and Ray  
started to shiver as he crept along the frozen floor. He sat on Kai's bed  
and rubbed at the sleep that was itching at his eyes.  
'Wassup Kai.' Ray said slowly.  
'I want to show you something.' Kai said. 'actually two things.'  
Ray held himself to try and stop him from feeling the cold pressing against  
his skin. Kai also sat on the bed next to Ray. He pulled the blanket off  
and wrapped it round Ray's shoulder's.  
'ya-you sure?' Ray managed to say round his chattering teeth.  
'Of course.' Kai said in his monotone voice. 'i'm not shivering, am I?'  
'You weren't just pulled out from under warm blankets, were you?' Ray shot  
back.  
'I have to show you this though.' Kai held his arm up to show him the  
scars. Ray gasped as he realized. There were no scars. They had gone. Kai's  
brow furrowed in concentration.  
'I don't understand why.' Kai said.  
'Because you were better.' Ray said. 'Dranzer was the one who healed you.'  
'What?' Kai stared at Ray. 'Dranzer can heal people?'  
'Only those she's close to.' Ray said. 'Drigger healed me once.'  
'Was that the match against Bryan?' Kai asked.  
'No.' Ray smiled and closed his eyes as he reminisced. 'it was a match  
against Lee. When I first got Drigger. Lee's blade came off and sliced me  
across the face. I could've died, lost my eyesight at the least. Then  
Mariah, Gary, Kevin and lee claimed I was glowing green. I remembered that  
Drigger's glow was green and I knew that Drigger was my friend as well as  
my partner. He knew I would do anything for him so he would do anything for  
me.' Ray opened his eyes and he yawned.  
'Wot was that other thing you wanted to tell me?' Ray asked through a yawn.  
Kai put his hands behind his neck and undid the knot that held his scarf  
there. Kai let it fall away.  
Ray was shocked to see all the scars on Kai's neck. Kai had his head bowed  
and Ray could see his eyelashes glistening.  
Ray put an arm around Kai trying to comfort him.  
'i'm...okay.' Kai said slowly lifting his head up. Ray could see scars of  
fingernails round Kai's windpipe. (a/n I know from experience that you can  
get scars from fingernails!) There were also scratches down his neck like  
someone had been trying to grab at it and their nails had sliced the skin.  
There were cuts down the main artery's and veins. Ray realized.  
'I've had these scars all my life.' Kai said softly. 'I always wear a high  
collar or my scarf.' Ray's head started to droop as did his eyelids as he  
drifted slowly into sleep. Kai grabbed Ray's collar to stop him from  
hitting his head on his knees. Kai tucked Ray in his own bed to sleep  
before climbing the ladder to Ray's bed. Kai put the collar up on his  
pajamas and then went to sleep.  
  
Max woke up the others by dancing round, hopping from one foot to the  
other, hitting his palm against his mouth like an Indian. He was very loud.  
'what time is it?' Ray asked sitting up from Kai's bed.  
Kenny also sat up but Tyson and Kai, unusually stayed asleep. Max stopped  
dancing and stared at Ray, blinking occasionally.  
'What?' Ray asked, making Max flinch.  
''wait?!' Max looked confused. 'if your there. Then where is Kai sleeping?'  
Max looked really puzzled at that thought.  
'Does it hurt?' Dizzi asked him.  
'What?' Max still looked confused. 'Kai's hurt?'  
'Never mind.' Dizzi said.  
'Dizzi just asked you if your head hurts.' Kenny explained. 'Because you  
were thinking so hard.'  
'oh.' Max looked stunned. 'HEY!'  
'Took you long enough to realized.' Kenny snickered, while Ray laughed.  
'So why are you sleeping in Kai's bed?' Kenny asked. 'did you swap for the  
night?'  
Before Ray even had time to open his mouth Kai answered curtly. 'I woke Ray  
up when I slammed the door. He climbed down the ladder to ask me what's  
wrong when he fell asleep.' Kai had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.  
'I wasn't going to drag him up the ladder to his own bed and I couldn't  
leave him to sleep on the floor because his my responsibility as I am his  
captain.'  
'It's six o'clock.' Kenny said. 'just so you know Ray.'  
'When's our match?' Kai asked as he jumped from the top bunk, landing  
catlike in front of Kenny. Kenny screamed and fell backwards when Kai did  
this.  
'What times our match?' Kai asked as he stood up.  
'Ten.' Ray answered.  
Ray noticed that Kai was still in his clothes. Apparently Kenny and Max did  
as well.  
'Why are you still in your clothes?' Max asked Kai.  
'I was tired and I couldn't be bothered getting undressed.' Kai shrugged  
and walked over to Tyson's bed.  
'TYSON!!!' Kai bellowed. "IF YOU DON"T GET UP NOW, YOU WON'T HAVE  
BREAKFAST!!!'  
'Wha?' Tyson fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. 'Breakfast?'  
Tyson woke up when he saw an extremely angry Kai standing over him.  
'Aren't you glad you didn't get the top bunk now?' Max laughed.  
With no response to Max's insult, Tyson sulkily muttered. 'think you woke  
up the entire camp.'  
'Fine.' Kai stormed. 'There will be practice in ten minutes in the first  
hall and if you don't get up to speed, No Breakfast. Especially you,  
Tyson.'  
'Oh.' Tyson groaned.  
Kai strode out the room, letting the fly wire door to slam behind him. Ray  
pulled him self out of bed and went to the shower.  
'I'm going for breakfast.' Max said over the sound of the shower. 'please  
don't tell Kai.'  
'Be careful that Kai doesn't see you.' Kenny warned. 'he might be at the  
food hall's door.'  
'there are three doors.' Max winked. 'Kai can't guard them all at once!'  
'I don't know Max.' Tyson said rubbing his head. 'I wouldn't put it past  
him.'  
Ray stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed.  
'I'll see if Kai's in the hall.' Ray said. he walked over to the door and  
outside into the cold air. Tyson and Max followed. Inside they could hear  
the patter of the shower.  
'Tyson, why are you wearing your clothes in bed?' Max asked him.  
'I am?' Tyson looked down. 'Oh, I am!'  
The two of them ran off towards the food hall. Ray continued to the hall.  
Kai was sitting at the edge of the bowl staring at his blade.  
'Is there a problem with Dranzer?' Ray asked as he walked in.  
'No.' Kai said. 'I was just wondering if I should upgrade me blade.'  
'Don't.' Ray said taking Dranzer from Kai. Ray felt a slight tingle where  
their hands met and Ray knew Kai had felt it too. 'Dranzer is fine. If you  
mess with something that is perfectly fine, you throw it out of balance,  
causing the blade to become worse then when you started off with.'  
'So in other words,' Kai smiled. 'Don't screw with Dranzer.'  
'Right.' Ray nodded. 'do I need you to demonstrate Dranzer's perfection to  
me?' Ray gave Kai a crooked smile.  
'Course.' Kai stood up and held his launcher in front of him. Ray ran over  
to the other side of the bowl.  
'You'll get a taste of Drigger's perfection soon.' Ray still had a smile  
stuck on his face.  
Kai thought as they stood opposite one  
another, in their positions, ready to let it rip. Max and Tyson ran in,  
excited. Well at least Max was. Tyson was grumbling about them not having  
enough food early in the morning.  
'What's that Tyson?' Kai said menacingly from the bowl. 'You had  
breakfast?'  
'Eep!' Tyson said. in an under tone he added to Max. 'I swear Kai has the  
hearing of a bat. Or maybe it's because of his big ears?' Max laughed till  
he realized that a beybattle was about to go underway between Kai and Ray.  
'oh, this has to be good.' Max ran past Tyson to the bowl. 'Can I be  
referee?' He asked them.  
'Sure.' Ray replied. Tyson ran up onto the other side. Kenny chose then to  
walk in, yawning. When he saw the rest of the team, he ran up to the bowl  
to join them and pulled out his laptop to record the battle.  
'Are you ready?' Max asked them.  
'3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIPP!' The entire team chorused.  
The two blades hit the bowl. Drigger went straight to the attack. Dranzer  
dodged it and came behind Drigger.  
'Aim for the weight disk.' Kai shouted. 'it's the weakest part of a blade.'  
Ray grinned. 'Attack the exposed part of his blade while it's trying to hit  
your weight disk.'  
As Dranzer dipped to hit the smaller blade, Drigger circled round and went  
to attack Dranzer. A screech filled the air and Dranzer rammed Drigger. The  
two blades, from the strength of the collision, were forced towards the  
opposite ends of the bowl. The force was so great of the two powers that  
the blades continued going up the edge of the bowl and were launched into  
the air. They met mid way and rebounded in two different directions. Tyson  
caught Drigger and Kenny had to throw Dizzi to Max to catch Dranzer. Kai  
and Ray stared at the blades in disbelief.  
'It's...a tie.' Max said dazed.  
'Wow.' Kenny had snatched Dizzi from Max who still had his hands gripping  
air, as if the laptop was still there. 'it's almost as if the blades are  
evenly matched. They are so far advanced now. But they are completely  
even.' Kenny's finger's were moving faster then his mouth.  
'Breathe, chief.' Dizzi told him. 'Breathe.'  
'For every attack, there's a counter attack that the other blader or bit-  
beast knows of.' Kenny took in some huge gasping breaths.  
'sounds like the chief needs a ventilator.' Max said finally over the great  
match he had just witnessed.  
'every blade has more potential for improvement but I don't see a reason to  
change anything on these two blades.' Kenny continued.  
'slow down there chief.' Tyson said. 'you might break something.'  
'or worse.' Dizzi said. 'me.'  
'It was just a great match.' Ray said. 'Kai and I both just bladed. The  
only reason why it seemed in unison is because we're both experienced.'  
'and cause you've bladed together for over two years.' Max said. 'so it's  
obvious that you would both know each others attacks.'  
'despite whatever Kai says,' Tyson said with his eyes closed and a look of  
superiority upon his face. 'his our friend, otherwise he wouldn't always be  
in the bladebreakers team.'  
'Sorry to burst your bubble, Tyson.' Kai said walking over to him. 'but the  
only reason why I'm on this team is because Mr. Dickenson made me. Not to  
mention that you'd be lost without me.'  
Ray stared at Kai. Even all that had happened to them together in a team,  
Kai still wanted to leave.  
'Why don't you just leave now then?' Ray shouted. Kai turned to face him.  
Both had mixed expressions their faces. Ray's had anger and hurt while  
Kai's had confusion and sadness. Ray glared at Kai before walking to the  
change room.  
'Right.' Kai told everyone else. 'Get back to practicing.' Max and Tyson  
faced one another getting ready to let it rip. Kenny sat beside the bowl  
acting as referee and taking down their stats at the same time. Kai walked  
moodily towards the change rooms.  
Tyson and Max lowered their launchers and looked at the door that led to  
the change rooms.  
'Wow.' Max said.  
'what's up with Ray?' Tyson said.  
'Ray sees Kai as a friend.' Kenny said. 'how would you feel if I said I  
wanted to leave the team?'  
'ecstatic!' Dizzi said.  
'I guess I'd feel miserable.' Max said lowering his launcher completely.  
'I don't hear blading!' Kai's voice echoed through the corridor from the  
change rooms.  
Tyson and Max lifted their launchers and let it rip.  
  
~the change room~  
Ray wasn't quite sure why he was upset. He knew that Kai shouldn't have  
said it. Was he just kidding himself? Ray had no idea. Kai strode in  
briskly. Ray closed his eyes, trying to clam himself, as he had been taught  
when he was young.  
I  
'Ray?' Kai came up to him. 'are you.okay?'  
'Fine Kai.' Ray kept his eyes closed and tried to ignore Kai.  
'Ray.' Kai said. 'Why are you so upset?'  
'You don't want to be with your friends.' Ray breathed deeply feeling a  
rising anger.  
'I do.' Kai looked away. 'I enjoy being in a team I just didn't want to  
give Tyson any satisfaction.'  
'I guess.' Ray opened his eyes and stared at Kai's red eyes. (gray or  
crimson? They changed them in the new series! I'm confused!)  
'I shouldn't have over reacted.' Ray sighed.  
'Don't worry.' Kai stifled a laugh. 'you should have seen Max's expression.  
I wonder if his jaw's still on the floor?'  
Ray stared blankly at Kai before picturing it and bursting out laughing.  
'Good.' Kai turned, ready to walk back to the rest of the team. 'Keep  
smiling, but use that anger against your opponent in a match.' Kai walked  
out the door and down the hall, his scarf floating gently behind him. (a/n  
they took off Kai's scarf in the new series. T_T I loved that scarf!)  
Ray hugged his knees tightly to his chest. I  
Ray decided to join the team practice.  
He walked out into the stadium to find Tyson, Kenny and Max standing over  
the beybowl, glancing wearily at Kai. Kai was slumped against a wall with  
his arms crossed and his eyes closed. (he was also sitting!) Ray glanced at  
Kai while continuing over to the beybowl.  
'What's happening?' Ray whispered to Tyson.  
'Kai walked out here, in a rush.' Tyson said. 'he took one glance over at  
as, probably to make sure we were blading.'  
'Then he walked over to the wall and slammed his back into the wall.' Max  
said. 'Hard.' Max added wincing.  
'He all heard it.' Kenny added. 'i believe I caught it on tape.'  
Ray walked over to Kenny and knelt down next to him.  
On the computer Kai walked across the room, turned and slammed his back  
against the wall. A loud thud sounded from the speakers.  
'Ouch!' Dizzi said.  
'He didn't even get winded!' Ray exclaimed.  
'I'm surprised he didn't break his back!' Dizzi exclaimed.  
'i'm fine.' Kai got up. 'I don't see practicing!' But Kai winced as he put  
some weight on his left foot. Ray remembered that Kai had broken that foot  
yesterday. Kai must have been ignoring the pain until now. Kai stomped his  
foot down but pain as though the bone of his leg had splintered, shot up  
his leg. Kai's left foot gave way and he struggled to balance on his right  
foot.  
Ray walked over to Kai and pushed him down. Kai fell to the floor with an  
oomph. His back slammed back into the wall and he looked up at Ray.  
Confusion written all over his face.  
'Keep off that foot till you see the doctor.' Ray said.  
'Hn.' Kai looked the other way.  
'If you don't keep off it, it will only get worse.' Ray said. He walked  
back to the others, who were looking at each other in bewilderment.  
'Ray.' Tyson said. 'What's wrong with Kai?'  
'When he was insane, I went looking for him.' Ray said.  
'You wouldn't remember Tyson.' Dizzi said. 'you were asleep.'  
'Leave me alone.' Tyson whined. 'I like my beauty sleep.'  
'Hasn't done anything so far!' Max said. Ray, Kenny and Dizzi burst out  
laughing. Ray was sure he heard Kai snigger.  
'Max 1, Kai 2, Tyson -3.'  
'Aw, quite ganging up on me.' Tyson complained.  
'anyway.' Ray managed to say without breaking into laughter. 'Kai kicked a  
tree hard and I'm pretty sure that his foot's broken.'  
Tyson and Kenny winced while Max closed his eyes and shuddered. The ringing  
laughter stopped as soon as the words left his mouth.  
'Kai told us.' Tyson said.  
  
~later~  
A few people had entered the stadium. Kai hobbled off to the sick bay to  
get his foot looked at. The rest of the team packed up their equipment and  
went into the change rooms.  
'Who are we versing?' Max asked for the seventh time.  
'How many times Max?' Kenny asked rubbing his temples.  
'How many times what?' Max replied, curious.  
Tyson sweat dropped as Ray laughed before stifling it. It sounded strangely  
shrill.  
'you're allowed to laugh, Ray.' Tyson said. 'Kai is going to be fine.'  
"I don't know...' Ray said as if he was suffering a mental blank. 'Why, it  
went like that.'  
'Ray's reached puberty.' Tyson whispered to Max who gave a small giggle. 'I  
can tell 'cause his voice is breaking.'  
'And you haven't.' Ray retorted. 'I can tell cause you're so immature.'  
All four of them laughed.  
'Who're we versing?' Max asked after they stopped laughing.  
'Argh!' Kenny grabbed Max round the neck and started to shake him.  
'We need Max.' Tyson said as he struggled to pry Kenny off Max.  
'Yeah, we're already down a blader.' Ray said as he got Kenny's arms and  
held them behind his back. Tyson pulled Max behind him as Kenny was  
struggling against Ray, trying to get at Max.  
'That was fun, let's do it again!' Max said. Everyone but him fell over  
animé style.  
'We're against the extreme psycho's.' Tyson said as he got up.  
'Yay!' Max said. 'No, wait, they're insane if they're called psycho. That's  
not good.'  
'Not really Max.' Kenny was rubbing his temples again.  
'Not like Kai was.' Dizzi said.  
'Oh.' Max nodded his head for a while before stopping. 'Wait, I'm confused.  
How can you be insane, and not be like how Kai was when he was insane? Does  
that mean your not insane or does it mean that your not there because if  
you were, you would be insane but because your not like how Kai was when he  
was insane, you don't exist to be insane otherwise you'd be like Kai? How  
can that be?-' Max continued on that train of thought, just rambling until  
Ray told him that it was just a name.  
'That's good.' Max said nodding. 'My head was starting to hurt.'  
'That's because you have no brain.' Kai's voice filled the room. 'how can  
you use something that's not there?' He walked into the room on crutches.  
'Nnnnnoooooooooo!' Kenny, Tyson and Ray howled.  
'Can you use something that's not there?' Max started. 'can you pretend-?'  
Max didn't finish his sentence as Tyson clamped a hand over Max's mouth.  
'Enough with the rambling, Max.' Tyson said.  
'We should go.' Kai said as he put down his crutches.  
'What are you doing?' Ray demanded running over and picking them up.  
'It doesn't hurt.' Kai said but he took the crutches from Ray just to make  
him happy.  
'Doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt.' Ray scolded. 'The foot won't set  
right.' Ray sighed. 'Do you want a deformed foot?'  
'Would you think any less of me?' Kai said softly to him.  
'Of course not.' Ray noticed the others were watching them. 'Your our  
captain.' Ray said this a bit louder. 'We can't have a captain with a  
demented foot.' Kai smirked.  
'Good recovery.' He hopped over to the door.  
'But we can have a captain with a demented brain.' Tyson grumbled.  
'Kai 1, Tyson -2, Max 1.' Dizzi said.  
'Are you still going?' Kenny cried.  
'Sounds like it.' Max quipped.  
'Kai 1, Tyson -2, Max 2, Kenny -1.' Dizzi said. 'Max is in the lead!' The  
five of them walked into the stadium and a tremendous roar hit their ears.  
'Yeah!' Tyson yelled throwing his hands into the air. 'Go us! Blade-break-  
kers! Blade-break-kers!' The crowd took up the chant and the rest of the  
bladebreakers stood behind Tyson sweat dropping. =_=U (Kenny: why must he  
always embarrass us?)  
Tyson was still clapping his hands and jumping up and down for emphasis.  
The rest of the team covered their faces, as if to say we don't know him,  
and sat down on the seat on their side.  
The other team, the extreme psycho's, came out of their change rooms. Tyson  
stopped dancing and revving up the crowd when he saw the team come out. He  
stood there staring out of shock.  
'Girls?' He walked over to the others. 'we have to face a team of girls?'  
'Don't underestimate them Tyson.' Kenny said.  
'But girls don't beyblade.' Tyson said.  
'so what about other girls we've faced?' Max said.  
'So?' Tyson said.  
'They beybladed Tyson.' Kenny said.  
One member of the extreme psycho's heard this argument and looked over at  
them. She recognized two of the members.  
'Ray?' She said in bewilderment. 'Tyson?'  
The two guys looked up from their argument and spotted the confused girl.  
They didn't know anyone who dressed like that. Loose black t-shirt, baggy  
green cargo pants with a skate belt. (they couldn't see her shoes, the  
pants covered them.) Ray stared at the girl's face. She seemed to be  
getting embarrassed at the fact that they couldn't remember her.  
'Sam?' Ray said quietly. The girl nodded her head quickly. She walked over  
to them.  
'i'm so glad you remembered.' Sam said.  
'Wait.' Tyson said. 'from the hotel, right?'  
'Yeah.' She nodded.  
'Why didn't you tell us you beyblade?' Ray said. The others were watching  
the conversation with interest.  
'I didn't know that you were going to beyblade against us, otherwise I  
would have.' Sam said.  
'How come I haven't seen you round?' Ray asked.  
'We won the last tournament.' Sam said. 'when I was here I was cooking.'  
'That was.' Tyson said slowly. 'Your cooking?'  
'Yep.' She nodded. 'The one and only.'  
'Thank you.' Ray said.  
'No need.' Sam waved her hand.  
'You're my new best friend!' Tyson said ( with little stars in his eyes!)  
'Heh-heh.' Sam sounded nervous.  
'Tyson!' Max whined. 'Aren't you still my friend?'  
'Course.' Tyson replied, now bowing down in front of Sam like she was a  
god.  
'Sam.' Another girl with shiny dark brown hair covering half her face  
called.  
'Coming, Sylvia.' Sam turned to trip over Tyson. She managed to go into a  
roll though. 'Ow. Maybe you should get ready to verse me, Tyson.' She ran  
over to her team mates.  
'You shouldn't lick peoples shoes Tyson.' Kai said.  
'I wasn't.' Tyson whined.  
'Now we'll get the two teams two introduce themselves to one another and  
then we'll let it rippppp!' DJ Jazzman said.  
The extreme psycho's walked over to them. Like the bladebreakers they had  
five people on their team. Sam just waved, the team already knew who she  
was. Sylvia stared at the team with her green eye. The other was covered  
with her hair. She seemed cold and heartless, especially the blue top she  
was wearing which stated what's love? Brushed some imaginary dirt off her  
black pleated skirt and continued ignoring them.  
'Sylvia's our team captain.' Sam explained.  
Ray was ignoring the other member's of the team. His attention was focused  
on the girl wearing a black knee-high Chinese dress with red trimming. Her  
long black hair was in a plat and she was wearing shoes, trousers and a  
belt that was similar to Ray's. Her shoes were red and her trousers black.  
Ray was staring at her eyes. They were red. Ray was sure that he knew this  
girl. She had Asian features. It clicked. A girl in his village left when  
he was five. She was good friends with the white tigers and Ray could only  
remember her eyes.  
'Sky?' Ray said uncertainly. The girl looked at him.  
'Ray?' Sky still had that little innocent girl voice. She ran over and gave  
him a hug. 'I heard that you left the village to beyblade. I didn't know  
that you were in Australia. How's Mariah? Lee?'  
'They were here competing.' Ray answered. 'but we beat them. Ow.'  
'Shh!' Sky extracted a throwing knife from her belt, showed Ray and then  
put it back. 'There not allowed.' Sky went back to her team.  
'I'm Sidney.' A girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and glasses said.  
'Hiya, I'm Sunny!' The platinum blonde girl with sky blue eyes said.  
The bladebreaker's introduced themselves and they shook hands. Cept Sylvia  
and Kai.  
'The first match is between Sam and Tyson.' DJ Jazzman said.  
Sam and Tyson faced another.  
'Let's make this the best match ever.' Tyson said. 'the best we can be, it  
doesn't matter whether we win or lose.'  
'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'Shake on it.' They shook hands and DJ Jazz man gave  
background info on both players.  
'Bladers are you ready? 3, 2, 1, Let it rippppp!'  
Tyson and Sam launched their blades into the beystadium.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Luckydog: Why are you here? -_-*  
Mariah: I'm looking for Ray.  
Luckydog: Hey where is Ray? I want to show him my pic. (she's still holding  
the pic in Kai's face. He's still stunned. @.@)  
Renee: he didn't want to see it. He went to find the others instead.  
Luckydog: oh goody, I can show them too.  
Renee: I don't think they want to see it.  
Mariah: Ray! Come here Ray!  
Luckydog: he isn't coming.  
Mariah: Why?  
Luckydog: cause you're here.  
Mariah: Ray loves me.  
Luckydog: Bullshit. *shoves the pic in Mariah's face. Mariah starts crying  
hysterically and runs off.*  
Luckydog: YAY!  
Kai: Well I'm impressed. Making Mariah cry, scratching words in your hand  
for fun. What else have you done?  
Luckydog: Drawn this! *shoves the pic back into Kai's face.*  
Kai: can you put that away? It's pissing me off.  
Luckydog: everything pisses you off. *puts it away anyway.* If you readers  
want to see it I'll E-mail it to you!  
Renee: no one wants to see it.  
Angel_sweet: how can you be so mean to Mariah?  
Luckydog: How can you not?  
Renee: Shut it! *whacks Luckydog and Angel_sweet over the head with a  
trumpet case.*  
Luckydog: I'm seeing stars.  
Angel_sweet: I like stars.  
Renee: Bye plz review and I apologize for the humongous wait.  
*Max walks in on a huge sugar high* Max: HI!  
Angel_sweet: arrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nakie! 


	9. Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades, The Muppets, pretty fly for a white guy or the offspring. Luckydog: second last chappie, unless I can make a "second series" of this story. If you would like that send me some ideas. I have some, but they're very vague. Thanks for all those for have read this story!  
  
Finals. The two blades, a white one and an ice blue one collided violently. 'I see you have the head on attack approach.' Sam said. 'I do?' Tyson said. 'I do.' Tyson quickly changed his tone hoping that he didn't sound dumb. The two blades clashed again. The pieces of plastic flew their separate ways. One piece was blue and other white. 'Oh, no!' The chief said, his hands moving rapidly over the keyboard. 'The two blades are breaking apart already!' 'You wanted a good match Tyson,' Sam shouted. 'So here it is. Balized!' (Pronounced blizzard.) A giant creature with wide wings shaped like a bats with icicles hanging from them like claws, looking like a cross between a bat and a bird. The wings were covered in feathers made of ice and heavy, opaque claws jutted out from the body. Sunlight reflected off the feathers almost blinding Tyson. 'You too Dragoon!' The blue dragon came out of his top and the two-bit beasts started circling one another. 'Ice Dagger!' Sam shouted. A barrage of the deadly sharp feathers sliced at dragoon but he used his sharp nails to shield himself, but some of the feathers hit Dragoon. Dragoon roared in pain. Tyson retaliated by yelling. 'Dragoon, Storm attack!' The two bit beasts, and their beyblade homes were soon engulfed in a tornado with icicle-like daggers spinning around inside it. One of the daggers hit Balized in the wing while another sliced Dragoons leg. The tip of Tyson's beyblade, the bottom bit broke off and got sucked up into the tornado. 'Dragoon!' Tyson was starting to feel the effects of Dragoon's injuries. The bit-beast in a last ditch effort rammed the ice-like bird. It shattered and sliced Dragoon. Dragoon roared in pain before ramming the blue blade and returning to his own. Tyson's blade spun unsteadily while the light blue blade returned to its owner. Sam caught it, breathing heavily. 'Great...match.' Sam fell backwards in a dead faint and rolled down the stairs. A couple of paramedics picked her up and carted her off to the sick bay. 'She'll be alright.' Sky said walking up behind Tyson. 'It's happened before.' 'Why does she still blade if it injures her?' Tyson asked. 'We don't know why it happens but it's not an injury.' Sky said. 'Wait, something similar happened to Ray.' Tyson said thinking hard. 'He fainted after a match because he put to much into it.' 'Could be that?' Sky shrugged. 'Anyways, I'm up here now, so scoot.' Tyson walked down to the bench. Ray walked up opposite Sky. The two bladers raised their launchers. '3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!' DJ jazzman yelled. Two blades again hit the bowl, Sky's sliver-blue one and Ray's light grey one. 'Night raider!' Sky yelled. 'Use deadly shadow!' The lights blew out and semi-darkness blanketed the hall. A black shadow emerged from the sliver-blue beyblade. 'Driger, you come out and attack!' As Driger came out in a shower of light, the darkness faded to reveal a giant puma-like bit beast. The two blades clashed as the bit beast's head butted one another. 'So, you did get the legendary Driger.' Sky said. The expression on her face had changed from a nice open easy one to a dark one, filled with anger. 'Lee or I were the ones destined for Driger.' Sky hissed. 'Not an outsider like you!' Sky threw a throwing knife. It hit Ray in the stomach. 'Ah!' Ray hardly felt the knife pierce his skin. He was too shocked. Here was Lee's cousin, a life-long friend, attacking him. Driger was shocked and extremely angry. He snarled but the blade that was his home was starting to fall apart. The attack ring flew off and hit Sky in the face. A cut appeared from her mouth to her ear. She took in a sharp intake of breath. 'How dare you!' Sky screamed hysterically at Driger. The tiger took a play swipe at her as if to say as if I would want you to control me? The panther launched itself at Driger. Driger reared up and sunk his claws and teeth into the panther. The panther retaliated by pulling back but that made Driger pull out several chunks of flesh and fur. The panther was struggling to keep it together but it gave up withdrawing into the blade. With no attack ring, Driger didn't have anything to attack with as he too, drew himself into his blade. Suddenly the weight disk flew off Driger's blade and hit Sky's one. The force and angle of the weight disk threw Sky's blade out of the bowl. The sliver-blue blade let out a strange hissing noise and when Sky turned to look at it the spin gear and blade base had melted. Sky picked up the weight disk and the bit, before running into the change rooms. Ray fell to his knees, a deep crease of pain etched on his face. He gripped the handle of the throwing knife with two hands and closed his eyes in concentration before pulling the blade out. A waterfall of blood cascaded down the front of Ray as he let it go and lost consciousness. Kai restrained himself from running up there to help Ray, but his worry and fear must have shown on his face because Tyson said something to Kai, but he didn't register that Tyson was talking to him, through his worry for Ray. Two paramedics hurried Ray off to the sick bay. "I think we'll have a break so the teams can see they're injured bladers.' DJ Jazzman said. 'Have you guys noticed that Ray is generally the one who gets hurt the most?' Max said. 'And he's the friendliest of us all.' Kenny said. 'Unlike Kai who's a total prick.' Tyson said. 'Why isn't he the one getting injured?' 'I wish it was.' Kai said softly looking at the floor. Tyson looked up at Kai but Kai was no longer there.  
  
'Kai!' Tyson ran up to Kai. He was leaning against the fence at the top of the cliff overlooking the creek. The creek was a murky colour, churning with wild currents, just like Kai's mood. 'I'm sorry if I upset you.' Tyson said looking at the ground and rubbing the back off his neck nervously. 'It's just.....you don't seem to be affected by my insults normally.' 'It wasn't your comment, Tyson.' Kai said. 'It's something else that you probably wouldn't understand.' Kai put his hands in his pockets as he raised his upper body off the feeble attempts to wire off the creek. (The fence.) Kai looked at the ground as he walked down the stone steps to the bridge that hung across the creek. 'What about the match?' Tyson yelled at Kai's retreating back. He was at the start of the paddock now. 'You're our captain, you have to be there!' 'I will be!' Kai's voice replied distantly. Tyson figured that Kai was at the road now. Tyson sighed and slowly walked back to the beystadium.  
  
Kai slowly crossed the road and walked along the left side of it. He came to a concrete bridge a couple of hundred metres away. He leaned against the railing that was there to stop people from falling into the creek. It was wide and deep here and looked more like a river. 'Why is such a good person like Ray always getting hurt?' Kai asked out loud. He hated the thought of Ray being in pain. In a way, Kai wished that the railing would vanish so he would fall into the creek and disappear forever where he wouldn't have to feel or see anything. It would make things a lot simpler. 'Why does life screw us around? Or some of us.' Kai thought about his grandfather. He always got his own way. 'Some people have horrible lives which are cut terribly short. Those who grow up become bitter and cold; others except it and get on with it. Some people have the good life where everything goes right and others have a great life only to be let down later on. I know which I am. I am bitter. Or I was. I'm excepting that life hates me and there is nothing I can do about it. Two things it has granted me is the chance to get back at my grandfather and to know Ray.' Kai bent down and picked up a rock off the road. He casually lobbed the rock at the creek. Kai had left before the rock had hit the water.  
  
Kai walked past the bladebreakers, who were busy discussing who would go next, and went straight into the sick bay. Ray was attached to a small bag of blood similar to what Kai had a few days ago. Kai didn't know that Ray had lost that much blood. Kai laid a hand on Ray's shoulder, a comfort to both Ray and Kai. A weak voice replied to the touch. 'Kai?' Ray's eyes opened slightly and he smiled. 'You should rest.' Kai told him as he walked to the door. 'I've got to watch over Max. This is the tie breaker and if he listens to Tyson's help the match will go to the Extreme psycho's faster then you can scream Tyson.' 'Wait!' Ray said. Kai walked back over to Ray. Ray grabbed Kai's scarf, pulled him closer and kissed him. 'See you after.' Kai said quietly when Ray had let go of his scarf when he had finished. Ray had slipped back into sleep. Kai opened the door into the main office part of the sick bay. Kai stopped a medic. 'How will he be?' 'Fine.' The medic replied. 'Just a minor case of blood loss and a lack of a huge amount of energy.' 'Thank you.' Kai left and walked along the passageway, back into the bey- stadium. He sat down as Max got up to battle Sunny. The platinum blondes hair was messier than Max's and she seemed just as hyper as him too. 'Bladers, are you ready?' DJ Jazzman asked. '3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' The entire hall chorused. Max's green blade and Sunny's aqua blade landed in the bowl. This bowl had a river running through it. Amazingly the two blades went straight through it. It seemed that the water wasn't deep. The blades chased one another through it. 'As fun as it is playing tag,' Sunny said. 'I have a game waiting to be clocked at home. Go Aquilis!' A dolphin with amour on its body raised itself out of the blade. 'You too Draciel!' Max said. The black armoured turtle rammed the dolphin. It swiftly moved out the way. 'Aquilis, psycho sonic!' An ear piercing, high pitched squealing filled the room. Max's blade shattered into a billion pieces on the spot. The only thing unharmed was the bit, which Draciel withdrew into. 'I WIN!' Sunny yelled. 'Don't worry.' Max said. 'We'll get you back at the Japanese tournament.' Max picked up his bit and walked over to the chief. Together the defeated Bladebreakers went into the change rooms together. 'Chief, can you e-mail my mum and ask her if she can make me a new Draciel blade for the Japanese tournament?' Max asked. 'Sure.' Kenny's fingers flew across the keyboard. 'Done. Expect an answer in two days.' 'What were you doing?' Kai demanded. 'As soon as we get to Japan we are all going on a practicing schedule. Now we have to pack our bags tomorrow. We leave at 9 AM.' Kai walked into the sick bay. The others went to the food hall. When Kai opened the door, Ray was awake, sitting up and talking to the medic. Ray spotted Kai. 'Hey Kai,' Ray said. 'Did we win?' 'No.' Kai sounded disgusted. 'Max lost in the first five minutes.' 'How?' Ray sounded confused and amazed. 'Some high pitched noise broke his blade into a billion pieces.' Kai said. 'Anyway, get some rest because we leave at nine tomorrow.' 'He doesn't need it.' The medic said. 'Some food and Ray will be fine.' 'Here's that autograph for your daughter.' Ray said handing over a piece of paper to the doctor. 'Thanks for helping me.' The two boys left the sick bay and walked into the bey-stadium. Ray ran over to the bowl. 'Whoa, so glad it wasn't my blade.' Ray said as he saw the broken green plastic. 'At least Max can get a new blade.' 'You seem perky.' Kai teased. 'That would be 'cause I am.' Ray said. 'Did you feel like this after a blood transfusion?' 'No.' Kai smirked. 'But I did after I kissed you.' 'That must be it.' Ray said happily. Then he sighed and suddenly seemed down. Kai was shocked by the mood swing. Ray sat down on the bench and Kai sat next to him. 'I thought I knew Sky.' Ray said. 'She turned out to be a totally different person to who she used to be.' 'That's the problem, Ray.' Kai stared at the floor. 'People change.' 'But why?' The floor in front of Ray had wet spots in front of him. He was crying. 'Why do they change? It's not fair.' 'Wha-what?' Kai was confused. 'Sky used to be a really good friend.' Ray said looking away from Kai. 'Her and I were like Tyson and Max.' 'Gay?' Kai offered. Ray smiled. 'Look who's talking?' Kai shrugged and let Ray continue. 'I never thought that Sky would hurt me,' Ray sighed deeply. 'But I guess things changed from when we were five.' 'Things do change.' Kai said. 'Whether they're bad or good, but life would be boring if they didn't change.' 'Since when have you become philosophy man?' Ray asked. 'Since when have you become all depressed?' Kai shot back. Someone's stomach rumbled and they both laughed. 'Maybe we should get something to eat.' Ray suggested as they walked out of the bey-stadium.  
  
Ray opened the door of the cabin, after having dinner with Kai, to find everyone was asking him all at once if he was okay. 'See, Ray, you lost one friend and gained three.' Kai said softly. 'Now get to bed, we have to be up early to clean.' Kai shouted at the others. When the others had gotten into bed Ray spoke to Kai before climbing the ladder to his own bed. 'Didn't you mean four?' Ray asked. 'One's more than a friend.' Kai responded before throwing the blanket over himself. 'Sweet dreams Ray.' Kai whispered but Ray was already asleep.  
  
'TYSON!!' Kai screamed. 'What- what- I'm up, I'm up and would you please stop doing that!' Tyson said as he untangled himself from the blankets. 'It's nine-thirty in the morning, Tyson. We leave in a half hour.' Kai explained. 'Everyone else is dressed and packed so you better hurry up or we'll leave with out you.' Kai also added. 'Plus I like yelling and annoying you.' With that Kai left Tyson alone in the room as he went for breakfast. 'Stupid Kai.' Tyson muttered under his breath. Tyson slowly packed up his stuff. Everyone else's had already been packed. Tyson grabbed the alarm clock from his bedside table. The last thing to pack was this clock and Tyson saw that the actual time was seven o'clock. 'Damn! Kai tricked me!' Tyson cursed. 'Oh, well. I deserve breakfast.' As Tyson walked out the rest of the team walked in. 'Nice job, Tyson!' Ray yelled out. Max and Kenny gave each other hi-fives. 'great plan, Kai.' Max said. 'Yeah, who would've thought that Tyson would get up early, miss food and clean?' Kenny said. 'About time he did something.' Kai commented. 'Yeah, Tyson's hardly ever helped with cleaning or packing up.' Ray added. 'He's usually sleeping.' Max said doing an imitation. 'At least we don't have to pay for cable.' Kai said. 'Tyson's all the entertainment we need. We have drama, when Tyson's starting to lose at something. We have the discovery channel, when Tyson's eating. Pigs mainly. We have comedy, when Tyson gets hurt and then action when he tries to attack whatever hurt him. And last but not least, we have the cooking channel. Tyson is surrounded by food all the time.' 'I'm not surrounded by food now.' Tyson had walked in and wasn't looking very happy. 'Weren't you just eating?' Kai said. 'or have they run out of food?' 'For your information, I was half way to the food hall when I heard my name followed by laughter. I was listening and I didn't like what I heard.' Tyson said angrily. When the bladebreakers looked into Tyson's eyes they could see the hurt. 'Some friends you are, talking behind my back.' No-one said a thing. They were talking behind his back and that is a bad thing. They heard the sound of pounding footsteps fade away, Ray, Kai, Max and Kenny saw that Tyson no longer wanted to look at his disgraced friends.  
  
Tyson stood on the road. He couldn't believe that he had run that fast. Tyson turned to the creek and kicked a rock of the concrete bridge. As the rock disappeared through the mirror-like water, the road beneath him started to vibrate. Tyson ran behind the concrete barrier, as he knew a car was coming. The car past and the wind blew dust into Tyson's face. It stung where the dust hit. Tyson's eyes stung as well. He rubbed them viscously. Tyson spotted a path that led down to the bank of the creek under the bridge. Tyson went down there. It was dark, cold and it echoed. Tyson felt alone, a sense of isolation. It made him feel better. He kicked another rock into the water. The ripples broke the smooth surface of the creek. 'They trick me into cleaning up then talk about me behind my back.' Tyson sat down on the bank and threw another rock. This one made a splash, creating larger ripples and the water licked at Tyson's shoes. Tyson closed his eyes, just glad for silence when a voice echoed all around under the bridge. 'Tyson?' Max appeared. 'Are you okay?' Max walked up to Tyson looking as though he was about to cry. 'Fine.' Tyson said roughly. 'I know your not.' Max tried to keep the sobs and tears at bay but it was no good. Max was upset that he had hurt his friend so much. 'I'm sorry. I don't know why we were talking behind our back.' Tyson walked up to Max and gently punched him on the arm. 'Don't worry Max.' Tyson said. 'I'm fine now. All I needed was an apology.' Max brightened immediately, and gave Tyson a hug. He then punched him playfully on the arm. 'Together?' Tyson laughed. The two connected fists as they laughed. Max looked at his watch before looking back up at Tyson. 'It's time to go.'  
  
Tyson and Max got back to the cabins as their entire luggage was loaded into the bus. Kai sighed. It was mainly his fault that Tyson had been upset. Kai got on the bus and sat on the seat behind the driver. Soon it would all be over. There would hardly be any moments when he and Ray would be alone. Kai stared out the window as Ray sat behind him. The bus started and everyone was on. From somewhere up the back, Max, Tyson or Kenny had yelled something about "corners" Kai knew it was going to be a long journey when the three of them at the back started singing "the wheels on the bus." Kai felt his eyelids fall and drift into sleep.  
  
Kai woke a few hours later. An assault of max and Tyson's singing hit his ears. They were still singing "the wheels on the bus." It didn't sound like the traditional one though. 'The Kai's on the bus go, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up. Shut up, Shut up, Shut up. Shut up, Shut up, Shut up. The Kai's on the bus go, Shut up, shut up, shut up, Before strangling Tyson.  
  
The kids on the bus sing the wheels on the bus, The wheels on the bus, The wheels on the bus. The kids on the bus sing the wheels on the bus, And it goes like this..  
  
The wheels on the bus go round and round..'  
  
Kai shook his head in disbelief. 'Hey you haven't heard them sing it threes times around.' Ray said. 'It's like the song that never ends.' 'Max, Tyson shut up or I will strangle you!' Kai yelled. 'Someone's grumpy!' Tyson teased. 'You would be too if someone made a kindy song about you.' Kai retorted. Max and Tyson shrugged and started singing the dirty version of the Muppets.  
  
'Ten bucks for half an hour, In the bed or in the shower.'  
  
'Tyson!' Kai yelled. 'Kinky.' Ray commented. Kai had trouble keeping his face straight. 'Fine!' Tyson said singing in some marching tune. 'Hiwatari, only has one ball!' 'I'm warning you..' Kai said dangerously. Tyson and Max started singing pretty fly for a white guy, by the offspring. Tyson was doing the girl voice. 'You make a great girl Tyson.' Kai said. 'Thanks.' Tyson said batting his eyelashes. Kai started laughing. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to stare at Kai. Even the bus driver stopped. 'What?' Kai went back to being in a bad mood. 'You laughed.' Ray said. 'So?' 'You never laugh.' Max said. 'Big whoop.' Kai said as the bus doors opened. Kai walked out the door, off the hard steps and onto the plush buffalo grass. Kai looked up at the hotel. Ray joined him on the grass and as they stared at the hotel the same thought ran through minds. This is where it had all started.  
  
0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0  
  
Renee: Kinky? Luckydog: Kinky! Kai: dear god, they're having a conversation with one word. Luckydog: And you haven't. Renee: of course not, throwing insults back and forth is his idea of a conversation. Dizzi: Tyson -3, Kai -1, Renee 1, Max 2, LD 3. Luckydog: LD? Dizzi: I'm lazy, couldn't be bothered saying Luckydog. Luckydog: Yay? Renee: I hope you liked it. A know a lot of people weren't happy with Kai going insane but it wasn't too bad and he got over it? Luckydog: I think people hate us. Kai: of course they hate you. Luckydog: Shut up or I kiss you. Kai: Leaving now. Luckydog: Yay! Renee: god, does Kai apply primary school rules or something? Luckydog: He doesn't want Ray to think that he's cheating on him. He he he. Renee: Plz review, and if your not happy with something, tell us. Other wise we can't fix it! Thank you for reading it anyway. 


	10. Back to the start

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or Yu-go-oh. If I did I would create a beyblade CD like the creators of Yu-gi-oh did. Renee: *sob* this is the last chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed it. I have. Luckydog: *patting Renee on the back, getting harder until she eventually hits her. * Warning, there are a lot of flashbacks in this.  
  
The start.  
  
Kai and Ray walked quietly side by side up to their hotel room. They walked into their room where Kai flop down on the bed. As impossible as it may seem, Kai was still tired. He let his eyes close, and the sleep took over.  
  
~.~ z z z  
  
Kai woke suddenly when the rain started to fall. It was light, similar to a mist, just like the first night.  
  
~Flashback~ Kai stared out into the rain from the balcony window. Something moving below caught his eye. Looking closely he saw that it was Mariah in her pink raincoat, running across to the tree. Kai didn't have a clue why Mariah was out in the rain. He was about to turn away when he saw another figure under the tree. It was Ray. Kai was surprised at how easily he identified Ray. It took not even a second. With Mariah it took him a minute or two. Kai noticed that Ray didn't have a raincoat. Kai thought. Kai picked up two raincoats and walked out the room. ~End flashback~  
  
Kai now knew why he recognised Ray so easily. He'd had suspicion that he might've been gay but he wasn't sure. He knew now. It was in his subconscious mind that he noticed every single detail about Ray. As for the "he might catch a cold," it was just an excuse to hide the real reason. He was lying to himself. Retracing his steps, Kai walked to the balcony. Sure enough, Ray was there under the tree. Kai smiled, turned around, grabbed two raincoats and made his way down there.  
  
~Flashback~ It was amazing, the noise the rain made on Kai's jacket. The reflection of the city lights shone on the saturated jacket. Kai stared in awe. He wondered. Kai could see Ray looking like a god, basking in the glow of the golden city lights. Kai felt strange, like he was dizzy and hyper at the same time. He was feeling the excitement of a roller-coaster ride and the nervousness of a performer on stage. He was feeling great joy and immense fright. Kai was experiencing all of these feelings at the same time. In spite of that, he walked up behind Ray and opened his mouth to say something........ ~End flashback~  
  
Ray was contently watching the city's activities. People running though the rain, Kids jumping in puddles. He smiled sadly. Tonight was their last night in this country. Ray was going to miss it. It had been fun, the good times even the bad times. The bladebreakers didn't win the tournament but Ray had gotten a far better prize. Kai. He wasn't as cold and menacing as everyone thought. He's had a bad childhood, that's all. Ray sighed and continued watching people get on with their busy lives.  
  
~Flashback~ 'Ray.' Kai said quietly. Ray stood up and turned. 'Wha-what are you doing here?' '................' Kai looked upset, he couldn't control his emotions or what his face was showing. 'I asked you what you were doing here?' Ray demanded. Kai's temper was rising. He had come out to do something nice and Ray was yelling at him. 'I have every right to be here.' Kai said. He knew that he shouldn't have said that. Ray sat down. 'Why are you really here?' 'I came to see you.' Kai sighed. He was glad to get it out. Kai decided to get closer, to have eye contact. He pulled out a white raincoat. 'You should wear this to keep yourself dry.' Kai said throwing the coat into his lap. 'Er.thanks.' Ray said looking at the coat in his lap, then up at Kai. ' But why--?' 'I need you there tomorrow.' Kai answered tonelessly as he turned his back to Ray, and started walking. 'Tyson has the unfortunate habit of underestimating his opponents, plus he's world champion, so people will want to beat him most. I need you and Max to be at your best tomorrow.' Kai stopped at the edge of the dry ground, and faced Ray again. 'So don't stay up too late.' As he walked down the hill, Kai felt hot. He put his hands on his cheeks. They were burning! But Kai also felt elevated and he wasn't quite sure why? ~End flashback~  
  
'Hi Kai.' Ray said. 'Enjoy your sleep?' 'Do you understand now?' Kai cocked his head. 'Understand?' Ray asked puzzled. 'you asked me how I knew it was you on the balcony.' Kai reminded him. 'Oh yeah.' Ray nodded. 'so how did you know it was me just then?' Kai asked. 'I just......knew.' Ray replied. 'It's like you can sense someone aura if your really close to them.' Kai rambled. 'When won't be able to steal away anymore.' Ray said sadly. 'I know.' Kai looked down. 'it's going to be annoying for us.' 'Unless they know?' Ray offered. 'No, they can't they'll treat us differently.' Ray and Kai fell silent as they watch the world go on around them. Ray sighed and looked up at the sky, Kai did the opposite and looked down. Ray thought. I'm yin, light and luck. Kai's yang, dark and balance. A flicker of light caught Ray's eye. He tore his eyes and mind from star gazing to find the source of light. Ray found it sooner then expected. It was a reflection, from the tears gently trickling out of Kai's eyes. Ray held Kai to try and make the tears go away. They felt warm when they dripped onto his t-shirt. 'What's wrong?' Ray asked. 'Nothing Ray.' Kai said 'I'm right where I want to be.' 'Then, why the tears?' Ray asked. 'I'm sad because this could be our last moment together and I'm happy to be here with you.' Kai replied. 'Then we should make it unforgettable.' Ray said wiping Kai's tears away. 'Show our undying love.' 'We will, Ray. Don't worry, we will.' Kai said as they pulled each other into a longing kiss.  
  
The End.  
  
: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *  
  
Luckydog: NOOOOOO! It can't end. Kai: thank god it's over. I can finally leave. Renee: Wait! Something's wrong with Luckydog. *Luckydog is rocking backwards and forwards hyperventilating.* Renee: Luckydog. How about you tell us about your favourite moment? Luckydog: When Ray had nothing but a towel on and Kai thinks he's nakie and goes all rigid in shock and embarrassment. Renee: why don't you tell us your fav part. Or suggestions and ideas? I wrecked a couple of fanficts and the reviewers helped me fix it. I don't wanna stop writing this one. Thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed. 


End file.
